


When Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

by Sansa_Stark_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Slow Build, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa_Stark_Snow/pseuds/Sansa_Stark_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Jon broke up three years ago, now she returns home for the first time since for her brother Robb's wedding. Can they find their way back to one another, or are they destined to repeat their same mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the surpasses of this story Sansa and Robb are twins.
> 
> I'm not to picky about grammar so apologies in advance if you are. This is also my first attempt at writing my own fan fic so please be gentle. I have a good idea of where this is going. So hope you like it.

Sansa knew it was coming. Robb had proposed to Margaery almost a year ago and her best friend had been frantically wedding planning ever since. Standing here now, though, holding the wedding invitation in one hand and her plane ticket in the other, it was all becoming too real. Her big brother (by 6 minutes) was getting married in a few days to her best friend. Margaery and Sansa had been inseparable all through college and Sansa was not entirely shocked when Robb started to take notice of Margaery in their junior year. It didn't take long for their spark to grow and soon Robb and Margaery were the ones who had become inseparable.

She was genuinely thrilled for the two of them when they called and told her about their engagement, and she was honored when Margaery asked her to be maid of honor. It wasn't until later, after the initial excitement of the news had wore off, that Sansa realized that Robb's wedding didn't just mean getting to go home and see all her friends and family again. No, it also meant being forced to be in close proximity to Robb's best man. Robb hadn't told her that he had asked Jon to be his best man but, then again, he wouldn't, would he? It was an unspoken rule that they didn't discuss Jon. His name was never even brought up in passing anymore. When Robb would call and fill her in on the going ons of his life, he would just use phrases like ‘"his friend" was coming over, or ‘"his friend" and him went to the game Saturday. Sansa knew who he was speaking of but they were both happy to just leave his name unsaid. She knew enough though, to know that Jon would, of course, be Robb's best man. He was Robb's oldest and dearest friend, after all and that hadn't changed in the last three years since she left home and Jon and she broke up.

Right when Sansa was starting to let her mind wander back to memories of her and Jon, her phone started to ring as if her thoughts of Jon were some kind of cue. Looking down at the phone a small smile spread across her face.

"Well, hello there, the soon to be Mrs. Stark," Sansa said, unable to keep back a chuckle.

"That really does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Margaery said, giggling slightly too for a moment, before continuing with a tone that Sansa knew to meant business. "What time does your flight land tomorrow? We have to pick up the dresses at noon and make sure yours doesn't need any last minute alterations." Sansa had designed both the bridesmaids and the bride's dress as a gift to Margaery. A local seamstress was making them, but Sansa had yet to try her gown on. 

Sansa laughed at the excitement in Margaery's voice, she was so obviously stressing out over all the last minute arrangements. Sansa felt guilty, she hadn't been there to help her friend much in preparation for her big day.

"My flight lands at 10am, Marg, I'll be there in plenty of time, I promise."

"Okay, great. That’s such a relief, Sans. Robb will be there to pick you up and bring you to meet Arya and me at the dress shop. I can't wait to see you." Margaery replied, the relief palpable in her tone of voice despite the scratchy nature of the phone connection.

"Me too, Marg, it’s going to be an amazing weekend. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?" She waited for Margaery’s confirmation before ending the call. As she hung up the phone, she could feel the tension in her body rise. Within the next 24 hours, she was sure to be face to face with Jon again. They hadn't spoken, let alone been in the same room, in over three years. Sansa shook her head, telling herself to get a grip . She was getting all worked up over nothing, surely. It had been three years, obviously they could be mature and civil enough for one weekend - especially when it was for Robb and Margaery's sake. At any rate, surely he must have moved on. He probably hadn't even given it a second thought that they would be seeing each other again. Why would he after the way they ended things?

Sansa’s thoughts started to drift back to the last night they had together. She had just gotten an internship at The Red Keep, a prominent clothing design company in King’s Landing. Her favorite college professor, Mrs. Lannister, had recommended her for the position, and Sansa got the job after only one quick phone interview. As soon as she got off the phone with the news, she had rushed over to Jon and Robb's apartment off campus to tell Jon.

"Jon! Jon!” She’s yelled, feeling giddy and unable to keep the smile off her face. “Are you here? I have the most amazing news," Sansa rushed into his apartment like wildfire.

Jon was sitting on the couch hunched over a coffee table covered in text books and papers. He had been studying nonstop for his final exams. Jon looked up from his stack of papers, his brow furrowed, and began to rub the palms of his hands over his eyes like he hadn't looked up from the text he was reading in quite some time.

"Great,” He said with a smirk, “I could use some amazing news." He raised his arms over his head for a long stretch, before leaning back against the couch waiting to hear what his girlfriend was so excited about.

"Mrs. Lannister got me an internship at The Red Keep! I start right after exams. Can you believe it? I'm going to be working side by side with some of the best designers in the fashion world, and I’ll be in the fashion capital of the country!" Sansa could barely contain her excitement. Just then her phone buzzed, she had been texting Margaery and Arya about the news on the way over and they were just responding now.

If she had been paying attention to Jon at that moment, she would have seen the confused look on Jon's face.

"That's in King’s Landing right? Like, the other side of the country, King Landing?" He questioned, something odd in his tone.

"Yeah, that's right," Sansa said, as she finally looked up from her phone. To her surprise, she was met with a less than happy look on Jon's face. "What's wrong?" She questioned, the giddy happiness she’d felt ever since getting the news quickly leaving her like air from a punctured balloon.

Now that he finally had Sansa's attention, Jon stood up and started running his fingers through his unruly black curls. "I don't know, Sansa,” he said, sounding frustrated, “You just told me that you’re moving halfway across the country as soon as next week, apparently. All without even asking me about it first, that's what's wrong."

Sansa wasn't expecting such a reaction from Jon. She thought he would be just as excited as she was. This was such a great opportunity for her, didn't he see that?

"Since when do I have to ask your permission to do anything?" She snapped back at him. It sounded harsher than she had intended it to. Jon looked shocked by both that statement and her tone.

"You don’t have to ask my permission,” he shot back at her, “but I thought _we _were planning a future together, Sansa. A future together, _here _,” his tone was less vicious now, more hurt. “Now all of a sudden you want to pick up and move across the country without even considering what that would mean for me? For us? Without even consulting me about it? I didn’t even know you were applying for positions in King’s Landing. You didn’t even tell me you had an interview, Sans."____

Sansa started to feel a little guilty, the ugly feeling seeping into her gut and spreading slowly to the rest of her body like poison. Because, yes, maybe she should have run it by him first, but, on the other hand, it's not like she had a lot of time. This was a dream come true, after all, and he didn’t seem to understand that at all. Shouldn’t he, as her boyfriend, as someone who loved her, wanted to spend the rest of his life her, be happy for her? It’s not like it was forever, it’s not like she was leaving for King’s Landing and never coming back.

"You…” Sansa trailed off. She knew, even before suggesting it, that what he would never agree to what she was about to propose. It broke something inside of her. “You can come with me?” she said, her voice smaller than she’d have liked it. She crossed the space between them and took his hands in hers, entwining their fingers together. "We can build a future there, it doesn't have to change anything," her voice sounded desperate even to her own ears.

Jon let out a heavy sigh, looking from their entwined fingers up to her eyes. "It would change everything," he said, sounding pained. There was a small pause before he spoke again, "My future isn’t in King’s Landing, Sansa. It’s here."

Sansa swallowed hard at that. What was he saying?

She untwined her fingers from his and took a step back. "Even if that's where I am?" she questioned.

Jon moved his now free hands to his hips. He was standing his ground. Sansa suddenly realised that she had made this choice without him, and thus he wasn’t ever going to travel with her to King’s Landing. Maybe if she hadn’t blindsided him with it like this, maybe if they had weighed the pros and cons together before she just went chasing wildly after her dreams with no consideration of how it would affect him, would affect their relationship, maybe then they could have figured out something together, maybe then he might have gone with her. But it’s too late now.

After four years together, she knew him. Knew he loved Winterfell and had no intention of leaving it. This was their home. They had spent countless nights lying in bed in each other’s arms making plans for their future together. They wanted to buy a small cottage and fix it up to become their dream home. She would open a small boutique and sell her custom designed clothing. He planned to join the police force. Together, in Winterfell, they were going to build a life, start a family. Now, over the span of an hour, all that meant nothing.

He had plans too, plans that he had already started to put into motion. She hadn't even stopped to consider what her decision would do to his plans, his future, too blinded by what it could do to hers.

"Sansa…” Jon said, sounding pained. “Winterfell is where I am, where I will always be. You know that. Winterfell is my home. Winterfell is your home. I didn't change the plan, Sansa, you did. If--” he took in a deep breath, as though steeling himself, before continuing, “If you choose to go... you’re choosing to go without me."

The ‘it’s me or King’s Landing’ ultimatum might not was been uttered in such words, but for what his words meant, it might as well have been.

Sansa crossed her arms over her chest. Her heart started to race and her stomach dropped. How could he say that? Was it really that easy for him to let her go? She could feel herself quickly turning angry and defensive.

"Plans change, Jon!” A steely note to her voice, “How can you be so selfish? Don’t you understand what this opportunity could mean for me?!" Sansa knew she was projecting a little. He could easily say the same thing about her. She knew they had planned to stay in Winterfell but chances like this are once in a lifetime.

She shook her head, cutting off his reply."I guess that’s it then,” she said, her voice lowered from the shout it had been only moment before. “If you can't support my dreams, I guess we're better off going our separate ways." The words were spilling out of her on their own volition, it was like she was powerless to stop them, like she wasn’t even the one saying them. What even was she saying?! What was she doing? Her pride was getting the best of her. She grabbed the purse she had dropped on the floor and started for the door. He would stop her before she got to far, right?! Surely if he loved her, he wouldn’t let her leave? He’d stop her, definitely. She reached the door without as much as a word from him. Before she got down the hall, then? Before she was done exams? Before she got on the plane? But he didn’t do either, didn’t contact her, didn’t stop her, didn’t do anything. There had been nothing but radio silence since she walked out his door.

She hadn't honestly believed that they were over when she stormed off out of his apartment. Lovers quarrelled all the time, didn’t they? Especially with tempers as hot as her and Jon’s. They were madly in love back then, after all. Or so she had thought. She had been so sure that he would call, write, show up at her door. He would apologize and he would come with her, or at least they’d choose to try long-distance, a compromise they hadn’t even considered earlier. Except days had turned to weeks, then months, and then years without a word from Jon.

Neither of them were willing to make the first move. Sansa didn’t know what to think. Maybe their relationship had just run its course. Maybe it had never been as deep nor as grand as she remembered it, as she had thought it was. Or, rather, maybe it hadn’t been from his side, because she knew herself well enough to know that it had been the real deal for her, she could have spent the rest of her life with him. But, love was fickle, wasn’t it? Maybe Jon’s more so than hers. Young love and all that. That's at least what she told herself to help numb the pain.

However, as she got ready to board the plane and go home for the first time since they broke up, the reality that she was about to see the man she left behind all those years ago set in. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Jon Snow was the love of her life. She blew it, and now she had to go face exactly what and who she lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Robb’s fiancé was off doing god knows what in preparation for their pending nuptials, Robb decided to bring her brother Willas, who had just flown in for the wedding, to the pub for a couple drinks to meet his wedding party. Robb, Theon, Jon, and Willas all sat in a booth talking all things sports and downing beer and wings for the past couple of hours.

“So, Willas, do you have any hot single cousins coming down for the wedding?” Theon asked with a sleazy smirk. “I find that weddings are the best place to pick up woman.” 

“Have you ever actually picked up a girl at a wedding before?” Robb asked, shaking his head. He was pretty sure that he already knew the answer even before he asked. Theon thought he was a lot more of a ladies man than he actually was. 

“Well, no, but I’ve only been to family weddings. I’m not exactly going to pick up my own cousins, now am I?” Theon answered, as though that explained everything. 

“It wouldn’t surprise me if you tried,” Jon quickly shot back taking a swig of his beer. The whole table, even Willas who had only just met Theon, laughed at that one. 

“Ha ha everyone’s a comedian” Theon spouted, before shaking his head and turning towards Willas. “Come on, Willas, let’s go get another round and you can give me the intel on the Tyrell woman.” They both got up from the booth and went to the bar leaving Rob and Jon alone for the first time all night.

“This will have to be the last round for me tonight. I have to get up early tomorrow to pick Sansa up from the airport.” Robb said, trying to pass the statement off like it meant nothing, like he was just telling Jon that he had to pick up dry cleaning tomorrow. Robb couldn’t help but glance from the TV in the bar to Jon as he said it, though, trying to gauge Jon’s reaction.

Jon was just looking down at his beer bottle, picking at the peeling label. He wasn’t letting any emotions; good, bad, or otherwise show in regards to how he felt about Sansa’s return. 

“Yeah it’s getting late anyways.” Jon said with a nod directed at the bottle. “I’ll probably head out soon as well.” That seemed to be all Jon had to say. He didn't even look up as he spoke. 

Robb wasn’t sure if he should push the subject. Jon and Robb never really spoke about the breakup between Jon and Sansa. It was awkward for them both, after all. Sansa was Robb’s twin sister and Jon was his best friend. It was best for their friendship to just keep all things regarding their former relationship off limits. Even back when his sister and best friend were still together, it had been something that Robb preferred to stay well out of, as long as he was sure that Jon was treating Sansa well. And he always was. 

This was different, though. This was going to impact Robb directly. Sansa and Jon were going to attend his wedding together, were going to be a part of the wedding party, even. They had no choice but to see and speak to each other. 

“You going to be okay with that?” Robb asked, ducking his head a little to try and get in Jon’s line of vision. “With Sansa arriving tomorrow?” 

Jon looked up from his beer label at that. 

“Of course,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “She’s your sister, and she’s Marg’s best friend. I sort of assumed she would be arriving at some point.”

“Yeah, I know…” Robb said, “I just wanted to give you a heads up, I guess.” He wanted to ask Jon how he felt about seeing her again, but Robb could see the tension in Jon’s jaw and shoulders with just the mere mention of Sansa’s name and figured it was best to let it go for now. Robb often wished they could have worked thing out, maybe he’d have already stood as best man at their wedding. 

“I think I’m going to head out. It is getting late and I have a lot of best man duties to get to in the morning,” Jon tried to say with a small smile as he got up from the booth to put on his leather jacket for the short walk home. 

Robb was surprised by Jon’s abrupt need to flee the scene. He couldn’t help but wonder if just him bringing up Sansa was gonna make Jon like this, what would it be like when they were actually in the same room again? Regardless, Robb felt bad that he’d made Jon feel uncomfortable. 

He stood up before he could leave. “Hey, man, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Robb said, reaching out a hand to place it on Jon’s shoulder, squeezing tight. “I just didn’t want it to be a shock or it to be awkward tomorrow. And mostly I just want everything to be perfect for Marg.” 

“I’m not upset,” Jon reassured him, offering Robb a small smile. “It’s been a long time Robb, I’m sure your sister and I can get along just fine. Don’t worry about it. Everything will go off without a hitch." Jon clearly tried to say it as casually as possible, but, still, it wasn't lost on Robb that Jon couldn't even say her name. 

“I’m just getting tired that’s all. I’ll see you tomorrow ok.” Jon continued, clasping Robb’s shoulder in return.

“Yeah,alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Robb said, choosing to let it go. And with that Jon pulled Robb closer and gave him a pat on the back and headed out the door. Robb sat back down, choosing to wait until Theon and Willas returned to the table before he too would make his way back. All he had left to do now was hope that Jon would be right when he said it wouldn’t be a problem.

\--

Jon shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked down the deserted street home. It was summer in Winterfell but the nights still had a bit of a chill to them, just like Jon prefered it. Why did I freak out like that? Jon thought to himself as he walked. It wasn’t like he didn’t know Sansa was coming. Guess he just didn’t expect the subject to be brought up by Robb of all people, not after the two of them had become so apt at ignoring the gigantic elephant in the room that was Jon’s former relationship with Robb’s twin. 

For the most part, Jon just tried to avoid thinking about it, thinking about her at all. It had been three years but still the thought of seeing Sansa again made his heart rate spike. He guessed it was understandable to be a little nervous. Sansa had been everything to him for so long. Hell, she had even been everything to him for years before they got together, she just hadn’t known it. She had been a permanent fixture in his life as far back as grade school when he started hanging out with Robb.

Then when she just walked out on him like their years together had meant nothing to her, he was heartbroken. It took him a long time to get over losing her. If he was honest with himself, he probably still wasn’t completely over losing her. She was not exactly the kind of girl one forgot easily, after all. He had known this day was coming for a while, but still he wasn’t prepared for how it would feel being in the same room as Sansa again. He let out a heavy sigh as he reached the front door of his little cottage. It was going to be a long few days. He just hoped he could get through it with minimal damage to his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa’s head twist and turned, searching the crowded arrival hall of the airport for her brother. She had just started to think that maybe Robb was late when she finally spotted him. A huge bright smile formed across her face as soon as she took him in. His face held the same expression hers had surely mirrored only a minute ago. He was searching the crowd for her as well, and it was obvious when he finally spotted her too, his facial expression shifting to match her big grin.

She sprinted across the hall, weaving through the crowd of people, practically shrieking in excitement when she reached him. She immediately dropped her bag to the floor and jumped into his arms. Engulfing him in a bear hug, she didn’t realize how much she missed Robb, missed everyone, and even missed Winterfell, until she finally laid eyes on him. Her family had come to visit her in King’s Landing a few times over the years but she hadn’t been back to Winterfell since she left. Maybe it was the fact that she was finally home in Winterfell that made their reunion this time all that much sweeter than the ones they’d had in King’s Landing.

“Gosh, Sansa, have you gained weight? You weigh a ton,” Robb had gasped out from the choke hold Sansa’s arms had around his neck. Sansa let go of her dear brother and quickly started launching a barrage of slaps to his torso. 

“Wow, I’m back for five seconds and you’re already intolerable,” she said drily as Robb quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her back in for another hug. 

“Okay, okay, sorry,” he laughed. “Hey, if you can’t rip on your twin sister, who can you rip on?” Robb grabbed Sansa bag from the floor and lead them to where he had parked the car. “Come on,” he said as he opened the door for her, tossing her bag onto the backseat. “Let’s get a move on. Marg will kill me if you miss your dress fitting.”

Sansa got caught up on everything that had been going on over the past fews days leading up to the wedding on the drive. Robb had lots of stories to tell, some funny, some sweet, some utterly horrifying. 

“Mom is losing her mind trying to get everything at the estate ready for the wedding, and of course dad isn’t much help, ” Robb rambles as he drives. “He suddenly has to ‘work late’” Robb continues, releasing the steering wheel for just long enough to make the accompanying air quotes. “Mind, he’s only started having to work late this past week now that all the guest have started to arrive.” 

Sansa just shook her head with a giggle. She wasn’t surprised that their father had been hiding away. He was never all that into the parties their family hosted over the years, and this was going to be the biggest one of them all by far. 

“Both mom and dad are over the moon, though, about having all us kids back under the same roof again,” Robb went on, and the smile on his face made it obvious that he was looking forward to it as well. 

“I’m rather excited too, actually.” Sansa admitted, matching his smile. “I haven’t slept in my old room since high school. It will be so much fun having Arya, Bran, Rickon, and you all right down the hall again. Sansa said smiling back over at Robb. 

Sansa knew they were only a few minutes away from the dress shop when she decided to face the elephant in the room, or, in this case, the car. Looking out the passenger window, Sansa finally asked, “So I’m guessing Jon and Theon are your groomsmen, no? How are they doing anyway?”

Robb looked from the road over to Sansa. Just like she knew he would hence why she was now trying to hiding the blush rising to her cheeks. Robb knew Jon had to be on Sansa mind but was surprised she actually brought him up.

“Yeah, they are," Robb paused momentarily, "Jon’s the best man, of course.” 

“Of course,” Sansa echoed, trying to act as cool as she could about it. 

“Both are doing well,” Robb continued, “Theon has been working with dad at the office for a couple years now, and Jon actually just got promoted to a captain’s position.” 

Sansa just nodded her head in response, unsure what to say, unsure what would even come out of her mouth if she attempted to speak. Even just hearing about Jon set her heart beating rapidly, her palms breaking out in a sweat. He shouldn’t be able to affect her like this still, the mere mention of his name shouldn’t affect her like this, and yet... 

That’s when Robb let the bomb drop, “They will both be over at the house tonight,” Robb said in a voice that aimed and failed at being nonchalant. “Mom and dad invited the wedding party, as well as those from Marg’s and our extended family that are in town over for a little engagement party of sorts. A way for everyone to get acquainted, I guess, since we’re all finally together.” He kept glancing over at her to see what, if any, reaction she had to that. 

Sansa wouldn’t stop looking out the window, though. She knew Robb could read her like a book, and she didn’t want him to see just how much that news had affected her. This was it; she was indeed going to be seeing Jon in a matter of hours in her childhood home. The house they shared their first kiss in, the house they first... she stopped herself there, couldn’t bear to bring up those memories. 

Luckily, Sansa’s plan to wait till they were close to the dress shop to ask about Jon worked. They were already pulling up next to the shop. Sansa quickly turned and gave Rob a kiss on the cheek and was out the door as fast as she could manage. 

“Thanks for the ride,” she called over her shoulder, “see you tonight.” 

Robb barely got an “okay, see you later,” out before she had shut the door and hurried into the shop.

The fitting went great. Unlike Robb had suggested, she had not gained weight and the measurements she sent to the seamstress were perfect, and there was no need for extra alterations. Sansa did her best throughout the appointment to focus on Margaery and Arya, and on catching up with them and very decidedly not thinking about Jon. Once they were finished, Margaery took off to go meet her grandmother and brother for lunch, and Arya and Sansa headed home for some much needed sister time.

As soon as they pulled up the driveway of her parent’s estate, Sansa’s spirits were lifted. She was home. Oh, how she had missed it here. She hadn’t known one could miss a place this much. 

Sansa was a little disappointed that her mother wasn’t home when they got there. She had left a note for them that she was out running errands and would be back later. Her younger brothers wouldn’t be home from school for a couple more hours still.

“God, my room seems so much smaller than I remember,” Arya bellowed across the hall at her from her bedroom. 

Sansa felt the same way about hers, not to mention how much her taste had changed since high school. Her walls were covered with boy band posters. Sansa wandered over to Arya’s room where her little sister was already unpacking. Arya lived in her own apartment in Winterfell but decided to stay at her parents’ since she was in the wedding party, and the wedding was being held on the property. It just made more sense. Plus, Sansa had a hunch that much like Sansa herself, Arya just liked the idea of being close to everyone again.

“So, this new boyfriend of yours, Gendry, is he going to be joining us tonight?” Sansa asked teasingly. 

“Not tonight, no,” Arya replied, “He has to work, but he will be here for the wedding.” Sansa noticed that Arya was blushing. She had always been so shy about these sorts of things. Although this was a newer relationship, Sansa knew it had to be pretty serious. Their family never heard much about any of Arya’s beaus, let alone got to meet them. This one had to be special if he was getting an invite to Robb’s wedding.

“Enough about me, what about you?” Arya asked sitting down at the foot of her bed across from where Sansa was sitting, leaning against Arya’s headboard. Sansa suddenly got nervous. She was having such a good time catching up with Arya, she hoped her sister wasn’t going to ruin it by bringing up Jon. 

“Things didn’t seem too great the last time we talked. Not liking the clothing design business as much as you had hoped?” Arya continued. Sansa was thankful that this wasn’t going to be a Jon-conversation, but she wasn’t ecstatic about this topic either. 

“It’s not really the clothing design side of things I don’t like, as much as it’s the politics of working for a big design company.” She explained. Sansa had learned the hard way that working for a name brand company didn’t really give you much room for individuality. That’s why she had wanted her own small boutique in the first place, so she could work on designs of her own. But the idea of going to work for a company whose lines she wore herself, and which was such a success, was just too damn appealing to pass up back when she was given the chance. It made her lose focus of what she had always wanted, in more ways than one.

“You could always quit, you know,” Arya said, making it sound like she was stating the obvious. Though, to be fair, it probably was obvious in her sister’s mind. 

However, Sansa couldn’t help but feel that she had given up so much to work for The Red Keep already. How could she admit it was a mistake now? Then losing all that she had would be for nothing. 

“You could come home and open that boutique like you always wanted,” Arya gushed, “I could have my big sister back full time. You don’t know what it’s like being the only girl around with this lot of brothers.” 

Sansa laughed at that. She missed being close to her parents and siblings. She always felt like she was missing out. The truth was the choice to come home might have been an easier one if it wasn't for Jon. She missed him; maybe even more than she missed her family, but, then again, he was her family to once upon a time. She didn’t know if she could be this close to Jon all the time, and still not be able to actually be with him. She didn't think going back to being friends like in high school was an option for her either. Or, even worse, seeing him with someone else. Just the thought of him with someone else made her nauseous. 

All she could say was, “Yeah, maybe, we'll see,” hoping it would placate Arya. Arya looked like she was going to push her on it, but then they heard a deep voice yelling up from the bottom of the stairs up to them

“Are my princesses up there?” 

Sansa and Arya looked at each other and smiled, "Dad’s home."

Arya and Sansa spent the next hour sitting around the kitchen island with their father and, much to their surprise, Bran and Rickon who their dad had picked up on his way home from work. 

“Surprised you could get out of the office so early today, dad. I heard you have been busy the last couple weeks.” Sansa couldn’t help but tease her father. Ned smiled and put his arm around his eldest daughter, kissing the top of her head. 

“Well, I just couldn’t resist coming home early and seeing my baby girls now could I.” He answered.

“You are never that happy to see Rickon or me,” Bran added from across the kitchen with his head stuck in the fridge rummaging for leftovers. 

“Maybe if you two were less of a pain in my arse, I would have reason to be happy to see you two,” Ned replied, only half kidding. 

“Ouch,” was all Rickon had to say to that, holding his hands over his heart in mock hurt.

Sansa felt like she was on cloud nine. This is what she had been missing in King’s Landing. Just as she thought she couldn’t feel happier, she heard her mother’s voice coming from down the hall. 

“Ned, are you home? Can you help me bring the bags from the car?” Sansa turned in her chair just as her mother was coming into the kitchen and saw her.

Her mother paused on the spot.

“Sansa!” was all she said as she walked closer, arms outstretched, ready to embrace her daughter. 

“Geesh, mom too,” she heard Bran add from behind her. 

“All right, all of you get upstairs and get yourselves cleaned up, Robb and Marg will be here soon and our guest will be arriving shortly after,” Catelyn said, shooing her children out of the kitchen while still keeping one arm wrapped around Sansa’s shoulder, keeping her close. 

“Rickon, make sure you take a shower!” she yelled as the boys rushed past their sisters to head upstairs. 

Sansa’s smile suddenly faltered, remembering exactly who one of these guests her mother spoke of was. Arya must have noticed because as Sansa started making her way up the stairs, after giving her mum a kiss on the cheek, she felt her sister’s hand in hers giving it a small squeeze. Sansa looked from where Arya's hand had grabbed hers and then up to her sister’s face.

“You got this,” was all that Arya said with a half smile. Then she let go of Sansa’s hand and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time to beat her brother to the shower with the better water pressure.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa didn’t give Robb a chance to say anything more about the fact that Jon would be at their house tonight before she rushed out of the car. Robb, for his part had a pretty good inkling that she purposely waited till they were close to the dress shop before asking about Jon. He knew she was hoping that if her emotions got the best of her, she would be able to make a quick getaway. He didn’t need to see Sansa’s face to know she was rattled though. He knew his sister, probably better than anyone, and it was written all over her l, and after the way Jon reacted last night, just to the mere mention of Sansa’s name, he knew this weekend was going to be hard for both his sister and best friend. He couldn’t worry about that right now though, he was already running behind, and knew Jon would be waiting for him.

Jon appeared to be patiently waiting on his porch as Robb pulled into his driveway.

“You’re late,” was the only thing Jon said as he got in the passenger seat, clearly he was less patient then Robb expected him to be.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I stopped for coffee on my way here after I dropped Sansa off, and then I got stuck in a long line. ” Robb hoped his explanation would be enough to get him off the hook. “I got you one though, black, just the way you like it.” Robb sounded like a spouse trying to garner their partners forgivness. 

“Thanks,” was Jon’s only response, taking the coffee from Robb. 

“Oh brother, this should be fun." Robb muttered to himself rolling his eyes, putting the car in reverse to get them on there way.

The drive to the jewelry store was a pretty quiet one. Jon couldn’t stop thinking about how Sansa had just been sitting in the very seat he was in now, just a few minutes earlier. She was in a dress shop, just a few blocks away. Sansa was so close, yet felt farther away from him then she had ever been. Even more now than she did when she first left for King's Landing. Jon couldn’t help the flood of emotions that had came roaring to the surface since Robb mentioned Sansa last night. He had done so well pushing them aside the past three years, but now, having her back in town, he couldn’t hide from his feelings anymore. Jon hadn’t even seen her yet, and she was already invading all his thoughts, he couldn’t think straight. He shook his head, as if the act itself could stop all the memories, all the feelings that were consuming him. Not now, he scolded himself, this weekend was about Robb, his best friend was getting married, and he wasn’t going to ruin any part of it for him.

\--

Robb leaned on the counter drumming his fingers on the ledge, impatiently waiting for the jeweller to come back with Margaery’s and his rings. He looked over to where Jon stood, his arms crossed looking aimlessly around the store. Fuck it, he thought, he was going to go ahead and broach the Sansa topic again. Jon couldn’t escape this time. 

“So, have you thought about what you’re going to say to Sansa when you see her tonight?” Robb asked him point blank.

Jon’s head snapped over to where Robb was standing, he thought Robb had gotten the hint last night, this wasn’t a topic of conversation he was interested in. “Um, how about hi…… how’s it going?” How does that sound?” Jon sounded cross, throwing his arms in air as if to say, what gives.

“Oh come on man, let’s not pretend like this isn’t going to be awkward for everyone. Sansa looked like she was going to jump out of her skin when I told her you were coming over tonight. So don’t worry, you’re not the only one that’s more than a little nervous.” Robb decided perhaps just this once it wouldn’t hurt to share some intel on his sister with Jon. 

Jon didn’t expect to hear that, not just because Robb usually made pretty good efforts not to tell him thing Sansa and him discussed, but also because he didn’t think Sansa would be all that bothered by his presence. She was the one that left him, after all. She was the one that took off for King's Landing without a second thought, leaving him to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. 

Before Robb had a chance to say anything more about it the jeweller finally came back with Robb and Margaery’s rings.Putting an end to the conversation once again. 

Robb pulled into Jon’s driveway putting the car in park. “Here, make sure you put these someplace safe, and don’t forget them on Saturday!” Robb emphasized the seriousness of these directions by shaking the ring box in front of him as he spoke.

“Don't worry about it, what's the best men for,” Jon reassured him as he took the rings from Robb's clutches, and put them in his coat pocket. 

“Well now that you mentioned it, the best man is responsible for planning the bachelor party, but since both Sansa, and you, failed miserably in that regard, Marg and I went ahead and planned our own.” Robb was guilting Jon into excepting the change in plans for the evening. “So, wear something nice tonight, will yeah? We're all going out once we've mingled with the old folks long enough.” Robb added, raising his voice slightly when Jon started stepping out of the car. 

Jon laughed, and nodded his head so Robb knew he heard him loud and clear.“Alright man, I’ll see you later.” 

\--

Sansa came downstairs once she started to hear guest arriving. Margaery had informed her that they would be going out for a co bachelor/bachelorette party after the more formal affair of bringing the two families together was over, so to make sure she dressed accordingly. Not that Sansa really needed the excuse to dress up. It was common knowledge that when you know you’re going to be seeing your ex, you make sure you dress to impress, and let them know exactly what they’ve been missing. Not that Sansa thought Jon might still be missing her, not like she had been missing him. 

She wore her hair down in soft curls, and a form fitting little black dress she had designed herself. Living in the south had tanned her skin nicely, so she didn’t look overly pale and pasty in black like she use to. As she made her way through the kitchen she could hear the crowd of people gathering in the backyard. Having no idea whether Jon was out there yet or not gave Sansa pause. She grabbed a glass of champagne from the counter that was out for arriving guests, took a deep breath, and headed outside. Here goes nothing she told herself.

As Sansa walked through the party the tension that had been building in her shoulders started to dissipate once she had realised Jon was still absent. She headed over to the bar her mother had arranged, and ordered another drink. The champagne she had come outside with now long gone. She knew she would need some liquid courage to get through the night. She was standing at the bar waiting for her drink when suddenly her body jolted forward with a slap, someone had just slapped her ass. 

“Well, hello there, Miss Saaaannsaaa, haven’t you grown into quite the pretty little flower. If you don’t mind me saying.” a slured male voice came from behind her. 

Sansa turned around furiously, ready to give hell to whomever had the audacity to spank her. Her fury dissipated some though, once she saw it was Margaery’s drunken uncle Tyrion, wobbling on the SPOT with a glass of wine in hand, of course. She had met Tyrion before and knew he was a crude drunk, which was often enough, but he was for the most part harmless. Luckily Margaery had notice the spectacle her uncle was making of himself. Mortified she came to Sansa’s rescue. 

“Uncle Tyrion, please come with me, I want you to meet Rob’s brothers. I’m sure they would love to hear some of your stories.” Margaery said trying to coerce her uncle into going with her.

“Yes, I’m sure they would.” Tyrion stated, eager to meet anyone that might actually appreciate his tall tales. 

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head as Margaery led her uncle away.

Margaery mouthing the words “oh my god!," over her shoulder at Sansa while she directed a tipsy Tyrion towards Bran and Rickon. 

Lucky for Tyrion, Sansa was pretty sure her brothers would love him. She looked around her parents yard, wondering who she would go make polite conversation with when she spotted Arya, she was sitting chatting on the the deck with Margaery’s brother Willas. She had to do a double take to make sure it was actually Arya. Her sister was wearing a beautiful floral knee length dress, Sansa couldn’t remember the last time she saw Arya in a dress before the fittings earlier today. Her little sister really was growing up, she was just about to go join them when her mother called her over. 

Catelyn and Ned were talking to Margaery’s grandmother when Sansa made her way over to them. “Sansa, sweetheart, could you please run to the kitchen and grab me some club soda and a cloth? I seemed to have spilled a bit of wine on my dress." Catelyn asked her daughter.” 

“Of course mom, no problem, I’ll be right back,” Sansa replied with a smile. 

\--

Jon drove up the Starks driveway pulling his car in beside Theon's, who had just arrived himself a moment earlier. Jon stomach was doing back flips, he had been to the Starks house more times than he could count, he had even been there plenty of times since him and Sansa broke up. This place was like a second home to him growing up. He remembered how his mother was sick a lot when he was young, before she passed away of cancer when he was nineteen, and The Starks took him in a lot to help his mother as much as they could. What made this time so different? He knew the answer though, this time, Sansa was going to be in there, and she wasn’t his anymore. 

Theon tapped on Jon’s driver side window breaking him out of the trance he was in. “You coming?" Theon asked, as if Jon should have already gotten out of his car by now. 

“Yea I’ll be right there,” Jon said lifting his hand, telling Theon to go ahead without me. 

Theon nodded, and headed towards the house.

Jon took a moment, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knucles were white. He sucked in a deep breath blowing it out hard, “here goes nothing,” he told himself, tugging his fingers through his hair before he got of the car and made his way up the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa was standing at the kitchen Island, getting ready to head back outside when she heard the front door open. 

“Hello?” echoed down the hall, Sansa leaned over to see who was there when she saw Theon Greyjoy strutting down the hall towards her. 

“Well aren’t you a site for sore eyes,” Theon was beaming at Sansa. 

“Oh my god, Theon! ” 

Theon swooped Sansa up in a large embrace, spinning her on the spot so she was now facing the patio doors, and he was facing the main entrance.

“Well, well, the south sure does seem to agree with you, you look gorgeous,” Theon was flirting. 

As the words were coming out of his mouth Theon looked up. Jon was standing in the entryway of the kitchen, with what could only be described as a death stare directed directly at him. His jaw was clenched; hands fisted in his pants pockets, and if looks could kill, Theon knew he would be a dead man.

Before Sansa could even utter out a word, Theon quickly jolted out of the tight embrace he currently was in with Jon’s ex, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her as far away from his body as his arms could manage.

“Good to see you Sansa, I’ll see yeah around, yeah?" and with a quick wave Theon bolted for the back patio doors, leaving Sansa completely confused as to what had just happened. 

“Oh, ok, see you later, ” Sansa barely got out to Theon's back before he was gone, mimicking the awkward wave he had just given her.

That was strange she thought as she turned back around to grab her things. Thats when she gasped jumping back slightly, bringing her hand up to heart startled to see someone had been standing a few feet behind her. When she realized, that person was Jon.

There he was, right there, right in front of her. Her memories of him didn’t do him justice. He was standing upright and tall, hands in his pockets, almost as if he was on guard. He was dressed in all black, black dress pants, and matching black dress shirt, with the first couple buttons undone. Black always was his colour she thought. She could see the last few years on the force had done wonders for his physique, his shoulders were broader, and she could tell his muscles were more defined than before. He had his dark curls slightly slicked back, Sansa thought he was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

“Jon......” That was all she could get out. She must have looked a fool standing there, all dumbstruck, or maybe love struck. It probably had only been a few seconds, but it felt like minutes were ticking by standing there, waiting for him to say something, anything.

\--

As Jon walked into the Stark house, down the hall, towards the kitchen and the backyard he saw Theon, twirling a girl in the air in a tight embrace. He wasn’t really paying much attention until he got closer and saw the long cascading auburn locks of whomever Theon had in his grasp, and then he heard it. 

“Well, well the south sure does seem to agree with you, you look gorgeous.” That’s when he knew, that wasn’t just anyone, that was Sansa.

Jon couldn’t help himself, it was just instinct. Theon had his grubby hands on _his _woman, they were in a tight embrace, and he was telling her how gorgeous she was. Scratch that, his ex woman. Either way, that didn’t matter, Jon felt a primal need to rip Theon’s head right off come over him. He shoved his fist in his pockets, just to make sure he didn’t.__

When Theon looked up and saw him standing there Jon knew, that Theon knew, he was treading into dangerous territory, and quickly backed off. As soon as Theon’s hands were off Sansa, Jon instantly felt his blood pressure returning to normal. That was, until a few moments later when Sansa turned around, she was looking at him now. That's when a whole different kind of primal need started to take over Jon’s body.

She clearly did not hear him come in because she almost jumped out of her skin when she turned around, startled by his presence. He would have thought she looked rather humorous under different circumstances, but these were not different circumstances. He hadn’t seen her since three years ago when she walked out on their life together, walked out on him. Now here she was, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but then again, she always was. Her skin was slightly tanned, she kept her hair a little longer now than she use to. That probably wouldn’t have been very noticeable to most people, but when you've spent four years running your fingers through that hair well she laid sleeping in your arms, it was the kind of thing you noticed. She was a bit more slender now, and he wondered if her job was stressful. He remembered he always had to remind her not to skip meals when she would get stressed out about her marks and exams. Did she have anybody to remind her to eat in King's Landing? he wondered, and then there were those lips, those he thought those were just exactly how he remembered them. Those lips were full, they were the most kissable looking lips in the world, and at the moment they were slightly parted, actually, they were moving.

“Jon……” he hadn’t heard his name spill from those lips in three years, and that’s all it took to make the muscles in his lower abdomen jerk and tighten. His name, just his name. He looked up from those lips to her eyes, that's when he realized, she was waiting for him to say something.

“Hello Sansa,” was all Jon could muster, not trusting himself to say anything else.

They both were just standing there, a few feet away for each other. Neither of them making any move to move towards, or away from the other. 

Sansa opened and closed her mouth a couple of times; she was at a loss for words. She was panicking, drawing a blank, she had been imagining this moment in her head for days, weeks, months, but now in the moment, she was at a complete loss. Just then when she thought she might finally get something out she heard someone coming in from the backyard. 

Both Jon and Sansa moved there gazes from each other to the patio doors where Arya was stepping into the kitchen. 

“Sansa what’s taking you so long mom said she --” Arya stopped mid sentence when she realized Sansa wasn’t alone. A small smile, actually more of a smirk started rising on her face. “Umm, mom’s looking for you” she said, pointing over her shoulder towards the backyard.

Sansa didn’t know if she wanted to kill her sister for coming in at that particular moment, or if she wanted to thank her. Either way, it was the excuse she needed to get the hell out of there. She clearly wasn’t ready for this. 

“Right, yeah, I better get this out to her.” Sansa turned collecting the club soda and cloth off the kitchen island, sparing a glance over at Jon, who was now looking at her again. She gave a small nod as if to say, bye, see you later, she didn't know, before hurrying past her sister and out the door. Handing her mother the club soda and cloth without a word, Sansa then immediately headed straight to the bar.

Inside Jon was now staring at the patio door that Sansa had just exited. 

Arya cleared her throat to get Jon’s attention. When he finally looked over to her, she was swaying forwards, and backwards, her hands clasped behind her back. “So…..How’s it going?” 

Jon smiled shaking his head, as he walked over to where Arya was standing, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, leading them out to the backyard, without uttering a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this was a long time coming, hope it's worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ned was helping Catelyn clean up her wine stained dress on the back deck when Arya and Jon came walking out. Suddenly Sansa’s odd behavior a few minutes ago made sense to Catelyn.

“Hello Ned, Cat,” Jon shook Ned’s hand and leaned over to give Catelyn a kiss on the cheek.

“Jon, it's good to see you again, it’s been too long.” Ned said a bright smile on his face. 

“Yes it certainly has been.” Jon replied. 

Out of the corner of his eye Jon saw Robb and Theon standing in the corner. Rob was howling with laughter at whatever Theon was telling him, Jon had a pretty good idea what that was. Jon excused himself and headed over to where his so called best friends were standing.

As Jon approached Robb and Theron he could hear them talking, and his suspicions were confirmed.

“I swear to god Robb, I thought he was going to murder me right there where I stood.” 

Robb was still laughing, clearly amused at the sticky situation both his friends were just in. “I might have to, knowing your reputation, that’s my sister you greasy git.” Robb said giving Theon a shove.

That’s when the guys noticed Jon approach, Robb bit his lip trying to stifle his laugh. Theon just looked at Jon like he was a scolded puppy. 

“Sorry about that mate” Theon apologized, hoping Jon would let him off the hook. Jon for his part just gave a huff in response, still clearly angry with him, but letting him know he would get to keep his head.

Robb handed Jon the beer he had just opened. “Here, I think you need this more than I do.” Jon took the beer without hesitation, and swigged half the bottle down in one shot. Robb and Theon, raised their eyebrows at one another, both seeing how unsettled Jon was. 

Over on the other side of her parent’s property, Sansa was trying to get her head screwed back on straight. “What the fuck am I doing?'' She was muttering to herself. 

Arya came up behind Sansa, placing a hand on her shoulder, “everything alright over here?” 

Sansa let out a heavy sigh, turning around to face her sister.

“You could cut the tension in that kitchen with a knife, what did I walk in on in there.” Arya asked, taking a sip of her cocktail. 

“It was awful wasn’t it? He hates me Arya,” Sansa voice sounded shaky, crossing her arms over her chest.

Arya looked confused, “ugh, that’s not the vibe I was getting.” 

Sansa, seemed to ignore that statement and went on. “I don’t know how I’m going to get through this night, let alone the weekend like this.”

“It’s going to be fine Sansa,” Arya was trying to get her sister to calm down, rubbing her arm affectionately. Arya was pretty sure Sansa was reading Jon all wrong though.

“Look, we’ll have some drinks,” Arya emphasized raising her own cocktail. “We will go out, you both will loosen up, and I’m sure by the end of the night you both will be nothing, if not cordial.” Arya didn’t believe the line she was feeding Sansa for one second. She had a feeling things between her sister and Jon were bound to boil over sooner, rather than later. She wasn’t going to tell Sansa that though. She needed to figure this out on her own, so did Jon.

With just the sheer size of the Stark estate it was easy enough for Jon and Sansa to avoid one another. With the amount of extended family scattered around the yard it would be hard to find anyone in the crowd. Not that either of them were looking. The hour was getting late though, and slowly the guests were starting to leave.

Margaery had told them they would be heading out around 10pm and it was getting close to that time so Aryan and Sansa made their way up the yard towards the deck, where their parents were sitting with Robb, Margaery, Theon, Willas and Jon, drinking, laughing, and telling stories from what the girls could tell. 

“What did me miss?” Arya said, announcing their presence to the group.

Sansa told herself not to look over where Jon was, but the urge was too strong to resist, so she glanced over at where he was standing against the railing next to Willas. Just in time to see that the smile that was on his face well he listened to her father’s story, was quickly gone and replaced with a more solemn look now that he had seen them, or more pointedly seen her. Yup definitely hates me she thought.

“Oh your father has just been telling us about how much trouble your brother and his friends use to get it into,” Margaery told Arya, standing behind where Robb was sitting affectionately rubbing his shoulders. 

“Hey, I’m pretty sure Bran and Rickon are much more trouble now, than we ever were,” Robb defended himself and the others. 

“That’s probably true,” Catelyn added where she sat next to her son. 

“Where are those boys anyways?” Ned began to look around the yard as if they would suddenly appear. 

Next to Ned, Theon let out a small laugh,. “They probably swiped a bottle from the bar and are hiding out in the basement.” knowing it was something he and the guys would probably do in their younger days. 

“We should go check on them Ned” Catelyn said as she got up from where she was sitting, pretty sure Theon probably wasn’t too far off. 

“You’re right,” Ned added as he got up to go find out what his teen sons were up to, stopping only to give his two daughters a kiss on the forehead as we went by.

“So whats the plan now?” Willas asked standing next to Jon. 

“We’re meeting everyone at The Vale, that new club in Old Town,” Margaery answered her brother. 

“What do you mean by everyone?” Jon asked, with a questioning tone. 

“All our friends are in town for the wedding, so we told them all to meet us there tonight, a high school and college reunion of sorts.” Robb sounded pleased with himself about his great idea. 

“Well lets get this party started then,” Theon shouted, getting up, taking a final swig of his beer and making his way into the house to get ready to go. 

The rest of the group followed, heading back into the house. First Robb, hand in hand with Margaery, Willas following behind taking out his cellphone to call a few cabs. Next Sansa and Arya made there way by, arm in arm. Sansa making no effort to look in Jon's direction as she did. Arya did though, giving Jon a small smile as they passed. 

Jon stood back a minute, taking the chance to finish his beer. He knew they were planning to go out tonight and he wasn’t exactly thrilled about the club idea, it wasn’t really his scene mind you, but now it just seemed like a bad idea all around. He knew being around Sansa was going to be hard, but didn’t count on just exactly how hard. As soon as he saw her standing in that kitchen, he wanted her, wanted to take her right there on her parents kitchen island. And now, standing there, watching her make her way through the kitchen down the hall and through the front door in that little black dress, Jon knew he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I kind of feel this chapter is a bit if a filler chapter to get me where I need to go to get into the good stuff. So bare with me there is more Jon sansa tension around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon knew that this club had just opened recently so it was pretty popular, but he was still surprised by how busy the place was for a Thursday night, and when Robb said he had invited everyone, he meant it. Jon thought everyone he had ever met in high school and college was probably in this club. He supposed it was a good thing. Having this many old friends and acquaintances around, it helped to keep him distracted from a certain Stark girl who always seemed to be in his line of vision. Whether that was purely coincidence or, if he self consciously couldn’t resist keeping her within eye shot, he wasn’t sure.

Jon was doing his best to pay attention to what Sam was saying, but unfortunately for Sam a few feet behind him sure enough, was Sansa. She was standing at the bar talking with Margaery, and Myrcella Baratheon.

“Gilly is really disappointed she couldn’t come out tonight to see everyone,” Sam was telling Jon. “She just gets so easily tired these days, and she thought it would be weird hanging out in a club being seven months pregnant.” 

Jon nodded only half registering what Sam was saying. “Yea I would imagine it would be,” was all he could think to say, his attention more focused on the view above Sam’s shoulder.

Sam must have noticed he didn’t have Jon’s full attention because he looked over his shoulder to see what had caught Jon’s eye, it was of course, Sansa. “Are you and Sansa still together?” I heard you two finally got together after senior year, before college.” 

“Ugh no, we split a few years back. She lives in King's Landing now, just home for Robb’s wedding.” Jon said, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck feeling awkward about where the conversation had turned to, all because he couldn’t stop staring at his ex.

“Oh, I see,” Sam responded obviously feeling a little embarrassed about bring up what he could tell was a sore spot for Jon. “Well I should probably head out, it is a school night after all,” Sam awkwardly chuckled. Sam was now a high school teacher at their old school. “Good to see you again Jon, we’ll see at the wedding.” 

“Yes, good to see you Sam, give Gilly my best.” Jon replied shaking his old friend's hand, and with that, Sam was on his way.

As Sam walked away Sansa was once again back in Jon’s line of view. She was laughing at whatever it was one of the girls had just said, she had such a contagious laugh he remembered. Jon had always been more on the broody side of the personality spectrum, but not Sansa, she always lit up every room she was in with that smile, and that laugh. For the first year or more they were together Jon wondered what she saw in a guy like him. 

Sansa must have sensed eyes were on her because she was surveying the room when she looked right at Jon and caught him staring at her, and all Jon could think in that moment was how much he was still in love with her. They held each other’s gaze for only a moment before he couldn’t take it anymore, feeling like she could read his thoughts, he turned away moving to lean on the railing overlooking the dance floor. 

\--

Sansa had a pretty good buzz going when they arrived at the bar so when she saw all her old friends there waiting for them she actually started to enjoy herself. She gossiped and caught up with all her old friends, and classmates. Momentarily forgetting about the awkward tension that there was between Jon and her earlier in the evening. Myrcella was telling Margaery, and her about a rather disastrous first date she had a few weeks earlier with Trystane Martell.

“He told me that he had forgotten his wallet at home, ” Myrcella was saying, “and then he tried to invite himself up to my apartment for a “nightcap” he called it. All this after he stuck me with the bill, can you believe it? 

“Yes, I can!” Margaery laughed at poor Myrcella’s expense.

Sansa started looking around at all her friends and family. Robb was sitting with his old football buddy Podrick. Arya was chatting with Myrcella’s younger brother Tommen, and Theon of course, he was already out on the dance floor flirting with Shireen, who was a year younger than Arya, not that Theon seemed to mind. Sansa smiled as the site before her, that feeling she had when she first got back to her parents house returning. She was so much happier here than she ever was in King's Landing, and she missed everyone she had left behind in Winterfell terribly. Her gaze then instinctively went over to who she had been missing the most, Jon.

Sansa’s eyes met Jon’s, he had been looking at her she realized, that's how she was able to see his eyes. She forgot how dark his eyes were, and there was something in those eyes now, something familiar to her about the way he was looking at her, but before she had a chance to register what it was, he was turning away from her. Sansa turned back to the bar and to her girlfriends, taking in a deep breath. 

“Are you drunk enough yet?” Margaery asked Sansa, clearly with a plan in mind.

Sansa forced a fake smile, “yea I’m feeling pretty good, why? What do you want to do bride to be?" Sansa thought Margaery might be asking her to go hit the dance floor, or play some bachelorette bar game she had seen other wedding parties do in the past.

“What I want, is for you to take this drink,” Margaery said as she handed Sansa a cocktail, “and go over there and talk to the man already,” she added pointing towards Jon’s back. 

Sansa’s whole body seemed to deflate, “I don’t think I can.” 

Margaery felt bad for her friend. She knew how hard this was for her. “You’re going to have to Sans," she said sincerely. “You know he won’t make the first move, the man is too damn stubborn and prideful for that,” she added with a small smile, looking over to where Jon was standing. 

\--

When Jon felt someone come up and lean against the railing beside him, he never in his wildest dreams would have guessed it would be Sansa, but here she was. As soon as he realized it was her he stood up straight, his body going a bit rigid, and his jaw clenching. He assumed his demeanor didn’t come off very inviting because she looked like she was instantly regretting her decision to come over. He couldn’t help it though, it was a defense mechanism, and keeping Sansa at arms length was the only way he knew to save himself from anymore heartache.

As soon as Sansa came up beside Jon, and saw how he reacted to her presence, she became painfully aware she wasn’t drunk enough to be doing this. He seemed clearly aggravated that she had the nerve to approach him but, she was here now, and she couldn’t go the next couple days pretending each other didn’t exist. She leaned against the railing so her body was facing his, but kept her focus down on her drink when she spoke. 

“I know this is awkward for the both of us,” she paused, mustering up the courage to finish what she had to say. Not exactly what she wanted to say, she knew she didn’t have the courage for that talk, but she had to at least say this, get them on the same page to get through the wedding at least. “We both love Robb," she continued, "and I don’t want any tension between us to affect this wedding.” She risked a glance up at him to see if he was listening. He wasn’t looking at her, he too seemed more comfortable focusing on his beer. His body wasn’t as tense as when she came over, and he was at least facing her like she was him, so she took that as a good enough sign to keep going.

Looking back down at her glass she went on. “I understand you probably hate me, but I was hoping for Robb and Marg’s sake, we could at least be civil?” 

There was a minute before he said anything. Sansa was beginning to think “hello Sansa” might be the only thing he ever said to her again when he finally spoke.

“I don’t hate you,” he said almost in a whisper. 

Sansa looked up at him then, he was looking at her now. 

“I don’t hate you, ” he said again, more sternly this time, ducking his head down a little, as if to make sure she had heard him, made sure she knew it. 

Sansa’s skin started to heat up. She knew that if she wasn’t as tanned as she was, he would be able to see the skin on her neck and chest blotching. She didn’t know why she was getting so flustered, no hot was more like it. It wasn’t like he said he loved her, or he missed her, or he wanted her, he just didn’t hate her. She shouldn’t be reading anything into it, and to prove that she wasn’t reading into she went ahead and said the dumbest thing ever. “Well good, friends then?”

\--

Jon had to admit it probably took a lot of courage for her to come over here, and it wasn’t like he was making it easy on her. Why should he? She left him, broke his heart into a million pieces, she can deal with a little discomfort. He knew she was right though when she started to speak. She came over here to talk to him because she loved her brother, and didn’t want their messed up relationship to put a damper on his wedding. He loved Robb too, and he had promised himself the other night when he left that pub, he wouldn’t let his feelings for Sansa make him do anything stupid. He thought he might do something stupid though, once he heard the words that came out of her mouth next. 

“I understand you probably hate me,” what did she just say? It took a second for it to register. Why would she think he hated her? He knew he wasn’t exactly being the friendliest tonight, he hadn’t spoken to her, or made any effort to speak to her, but she had to know that was more about self preservation than about her. He just assumed she knew being around her was hard for him, so he stayed away. It had nothing to do with hate, it was the exact opposite actually. He knew he had to be careful around Sansa, he couldn’t let her in again, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let her think he hated her, didn’t she know that he could never hate her? So he told her.

“I don’t hate you.” he told her almost in a whisper, not really trusting himself to stop there. She wasn’t looking at him when he said it, so when she did look up at him, he needed it to be clear, to make sure she knew. 

“I don’t hate you,” he said again this time sounding more sure of himself. 

Jon thought she looked relieved at that, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. He was glad for that, but then she went and said, “good, friends then?” _Fuck _maybe he did hate her, just a little bit.__


	8. Chapter 8

“Good, friends then?” What the hell was he suppose to say to that? Sansa has never, and would never, be his friend. For as long as he could remember, Sansa had been nothing short of his whole fucking world, but what could he really say.

Sansa thought Jon looked like he wasn’t expecting that, he had told her he didn’t hate her, maybe she was pushing it to assume they could be friends, maybe she should have said, “good, civil then?” That's probably what she should have went with because she wasn’t prepared for the answer she got. 

Jon let out a heavy breath and ran his hand over his mouth, as if he wanted to stop what he was about to say from coming out.

“Sure…yeah, friends then,” he said with a nod. 

Sansa thought her knees were going to give out from under her, friends were never a word people would use to describe her and Jon’s relationship, they were everything to each other, until suddenly, they weren’t. Why the hell did she ask to be his friend? She scolded herself. 

Both Sansa and Jon didn’t know what to say now. What do friends, who aren’t friends talk about? They were just standing there, looking at each other, both seemingly pretty content to just take the moment, memorizing each other's faces again after all these years apart not getting to see it every day. Then out of nowhere a huge pair of arms came around from behind Jon, wrapping around his torso and lifting him several inches off the ground. At first Sansa thought Jon was being jumped.

“Jon fucking Snow, there you are. You’re dressed like a fucking twat, you know that? I barely recognized you.” A very large man, with a large red beard bellowed, putting Jon back on the ground and slapping him hard on the back. 

Sansa assumed Jon must know this mountain of a man because he didn’t seem nearly as startled by him as she was.

"Tormund! What the hell are you doing here?” Jon said with a wide simile turning to give his friend a one armed hug. 

“Robb text me earlier, told me to come by that he was throwing himself a bachelor party because his lousy best man didn’t bother.” Tormund howeled at his own joke, rather boisterously which Sansa got the feeling was how he usually carried himself. 

That’s when Tormund noticed her, he cocked his head to the side and started giving her a once over. He was grinning now, raising his eyebrows looking back over to Jon. 

“Jon, are you going to introduce me to your lady friend?” Tormund asked in a suspicious tone. 

Jon gesturing between Sansa and Tormund, introducing the two. “Tormund this is Sansa Stark, Robb’s twin sister, Sansa this is Tormund, we work together.”

“Hello, nice to meet you Tormund." Sansa said with a slight nod of her head and a bright smile.

Tormund just stood there though, with a look on his face that made her think he knew something she didn’t. 

“Well, well, Sansa Stark you don’t say,” Tormund responded looking from Sansa, back to Jon with a knowing look, then looking back at Sansa.

He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles.“The infamous Sansa Stark, what a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." 

“You certainly do have a type don’t you Snow.” Tormund said speaking to Jon but keeping his eyes on Sansa.

What the hell does that mean! Sansa thought.

Jon suddenly got tense, and looked like he wanted to stop this conversation from where it was headed, immediately! Jon knew Tormund wasn’t the most tactful of his friends, and generally just liked to be a shit disturber for his own amusement.

“Where’s Brienne Tormund? You know, your wife!” Jon made sure to emphasize the word WIFE.

Tormund laughed dropping Sansa’s hand looking back at his friend. “She’s at home, I was told this was a bachelor party after all." Tormund knew he was getting under his friends skin. 

“Don't go getting your knickers in a twist Snow, I won’t go steal your woman away from you.” Tormund added knowing it would get a further rise out of Jon.

“She’s not my woman,“ Jon quickly shot back in defence. 

“Uh huh,” Tormund said with a smirk, clearly indicating he didn't believe him. He knew Jon long enough to know this Sansa Stark girl would always be his woman in his eyes.

Sansa for her part was starting to get angry at what was happening in front of her. This Tormund man clearly had heard about her before tonight. She wondered what Jon had said about her. Tormund said Jon had a type, which she could easily speculate had meant Jon had dated other woman. Sansa couldn’t really be surprised by that, they broke up three years ago, of course he would move on, and he was certainly a catch. Jon was sexy, charming, great in bed; the list could go on and on. Hearing it confirmed that there had been other woman though, that made Sansa’s feel like a jealous schoolgirl. Then she felt like she was slapped across the face when Jon couldn’t remind Tormund quickly enough, that she, indeed, was not his woman. They were talking about her like she wasn’t even there.

“What do you mean he certainly has a type?” Sansa interrupted, reminding the men she was in fact still standing there, stopping Tormund and Jon's conversation/argument in its tracks. 

Tormund got a mischievous look on his face. This can't be good, Jon thought. 

“Ygritte,” Tormund answered, pointing at Sansa, gesturing up and down her frame.“She, kinda looks like you.”

There was a pause after that, and something must have changed on Sansa’s face when he said that, because Tormund put his arm around Sansa as if to comfort her, giving her a little squeeze. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, she didn’t hold a candle to you.” Tormund assured her. 

Jon for his part looked like he was waiting and hoping the floor would open up, and swallow him whole. He looked up at the ceiling, as if he was praying it would. 

“I’m going to go get us a couple beers,” Tormund said, slapping Jon on the shoulder as he passed by heading to the bar. Leaving Jon to handle the mess he just got him into. 

Jon had a sinking feeling as to what was coming next.

“Who’s Ygritte?” Sansa asked in a solemn tone. 

Jon shook his head, “just a girl I use to date. 

Well at least he said use to, as in past tense, Sansa thought. She knew she should have stopped there, but she couldn’t. “She looked like me?” 

Jon couldn’t believe the situation Tormund had put him in, couldn’t believe Sansa was really asking him about this. “I guess, maybe, a little….your hair…it's, similar,” he muttered. 

Sansa could tell this was getting really uncomfortable for Jon, but she didn’t care, she needed to know, she was a sucker for punishment. “What is she like?, How did you meet?” Sansa asked quickly, knowing this might be her only chance to ask before Jon bolted at her line of questioning. 

Jon let out a heavy sigh, running his hands threw his hair, he was getting frustrated. “I met her at work, she’s nice, I’m sure you would like her. We only dated a few months, it wasn’t a big deal. ” Jon spurted it out as fast as he could, hoping this was all the information Sansa required on the topic. Of course, he wasn’t going to be getting off that easy though.

Sansa hardly believed she would like this Ygritte, she hated this nice girl on principle, and was irrationally angry that Jon would think she would. “If she’s so nice then why did you break up? ” She hissed, knowing the questions sounded pretty catty.

Jon just stared at Sansa for a minute. Sansa started to think maybe she went too far, asked too many questions, and he didn’t owe her any explanation.

“You’re a tough act to follow Sansa Stark.” Jon finally said, feeling like a weight was lifted, like he was finally let a secret he had been holding onto. 

"Oh...," Sansa was shocked, not knowing exactly how to take the statement. 

They were just standing there, staring at each other again. Well Jon was staring at her lips, she noticed. Did he want to kiss me? She wondered, because she really wanted to kiss him. Hearing him kind of tell her his last relationship basically ended because that girl wasn’t her, made her want him, more than she thought was possible, and for the first time since she got home she thought maybe, he wanted her to. Just when she thought she was drunk enough she might test her theory, go ahead and kiss him, Tormund was back and handing Jon a beer.

“Here you go,” he said with a gingerly smile, clearly not noticing he was interrupting something. 

Jon turned his head to look at Tormund now. “thank you,” he said threw gritted teeth. 

“What?” Tormund pretended to look perplexed.

“You know, I think I need another one myself,” Sansa gestured to her empty glass. “Excuse me,” then she took off in a hurry past Jon and Tormund towards the bar.

Tormund moved to where Sansa was just standing smiling at Jon. 

“You’re an asshole you know that right?” Jon said at Tormunds smug expression.

“Was it something I said?” Tormund pretended to look confused, he knew exactly what he did. “So what’s the deal with that anyway?” Nodding his head in the direction Sansa went. “Did I interrupt something?”

Jon leaned over the railing, and shook his head. “No, it was good you came when you did, saved me from making a big mistake.”

Jon didn’t know what had come over him. Sansa was suddenly asking him all these questions about Ygritte, he got flustered, and stupidly didn’t think before he spoke, telling her the truth of it all. Ygritte was nice enough, they had a lot in common, she was beautiful, and funny. He figured he had to try and move on sometime, why not with her. After a few months he realized he just wasn’t where she was though, and didn’t think he would be. His heart still belonged to Sansa, and it was unfair to Ygritte to keep things going. He didn’t have to tell Sansa that though. Then the way she was looking at him, he had seen that look from her before, and he knew exactly what it meant. She wanted him, and god, he wanted her too. He was just thinking about kissing her when Tormund came over.

\--

Sansa was standing with her elbows on the bar, face cupped in her hands when Arya came up beside her. 

“Saw you talking to Jon, how did it go?” 

Sansa moved her hands away from her face, looking over at her sister. “I really have no idea," she said with a sigh.” 

Arya laughed at Sansa bewildered look. “You’re hopeless, come on, let's go dance.” Arya grabbed her sister’s hand, and led them down to the dance floor. 

Arya and Sansa were having fun dancing, and laughing for a few songs when Arya leaned over to yell in her sister’s ear. “I have to pee.” 

Sansa nodded letting her sister know she heard her and the two made their way hand in hand, making sure not to lose each other in the crowd towards the washroom. 

Sansa stood waiting for Arya to do what she had to do, when a man she had hoped would never see again came up beside her. 

“Hello Sansa,” Ramsay said with a sneer whispering in her ear. 

Ramsay Bolton was the worst thing that ever happened to Sansa. They dated for little over a year in her senior year of high school. To say he was awful was an understatement, he was overbearing, controlling, cheated on her all the time, and in the end he finally got physical with her when she broke up with him. There breakup was actually the catalyst that brought her and Jon together. Jon saw Ramsey hit Sansa by his car in the school parking lot when she ended things. Jon busted Ramsey’s nose and basically threatened to kill him if he came near her again. It was then Sansa found out about Jon’s feelings for her, and well things between her and Jon progressed from there.

“You got to be fucking kidding me!” Sansa said out loud, not really speaking to Ramsey.

“Good to see you too, sweetheart.” Ramsay replied in a sneer. “I thought you flew off to King's Landing, to live out your dreams of being a fashion designer? What happened? Couldn't cut it? Come running home, to mommy, and daddy?" Ramsay was trying to antagonise her. 

“Fuck you!” Sansa spitted out at him.

Ramsay grabbed a hold of Sansa’s arm, angrily tugging her into his body. "You don't talk to me like that you stupid bitch." 

Sansa ripped her arm out of Ramsay’s grasp, but before she could get another word in there was somebody between them, pushing Ramsay away from her, it was Jon.

Then _“crack” _Jon cold cocked Ramsay across the nose, quite obviously breaking it. Ramsay tried to return the punch but before he could even get his arm back Jon punched him again, this time across the jaw, knocking him out.__

\--

Jon and Tormund had changed the subject from Jon's complicated love life now which Jon was grateful for. They we're now just shooting the shit about work, sports etc. Jon wasn't really paying much attention to the crowded dance floor, until he happened to come upon a face he recognized. 

"Ramsay, fucking, Bolton," he muttered to himself. Looks like everyone he had ever met really was here tonight, he thought. Jon noticed Ramsay looked fixated on something across the room, curious, Jon followed Ramsay line of vision to see what I it was, it was Sansa. She was with Arya. Good, Jon thought, he assumed Sansa would be safe, Ramsay wouldn't approach her when she was with anyone, but then he saw Arya leave for the washroom, and Sansa was now standing alone. Ramsay wasted no time and started to head right for her. 

"Shit!" Jon said mostly to himself, pushing off the railing, standing up straight, searching around the club frantically. 

"What is it?" Tormund asked, confused by Jon's sudden change. 

"Have you seen Robb around?" Jon was anxiously looking back and forth over the club. 

Jon knew Robb hated Ramsay just as much as he did, and figured under the circumstances it was probably better if Sansa's brother handled Ramsay instead of him. 

"I'm pretty sure he took off with his fiancé for a quicky in the parking lot, why what's going on?"

Jon didn't answer, he focused his attention back to wear Sansa was. Ramsay was there now, just seeing him even close to Sansa made his blood boil. He knew Ramsay wouldn't have the nerve to go up to her if he was with her, not after what happened the last time. Jon basically threatened Ramsay life if he came near Sansa again after he caught Ramsay hitting her. He had promised Sansa he would never let Ramsay touch her again, he would protect her, he promised, and then it happened. Ramsay grabbed Sansa's arm, and Jon snapped. 

One second Jon was standing there looking like a wolf eyeing up its prey Tormund thought, and then the next, he was gone.

Jon jumped right over the railing, and within only a couple of strides he was across the room, punching some guys face in. 

"Oh shit!" Tormund jumped the railing to go after Jon.

Jon was standing over Ramsay, his fists clenched, he almost wished Ramsey would get back up, just so he could punch him again. That's when Arya came walking out of the bathroom and almost tripped right over Ramsay. 

"Holy shit, what happened? " She said looking between Sansa and Jon but before either of them could explain Tormund was there. 

"Jesus Christ man, you need to go, now!" Tormund, for the first time that night was serious, Jon looked at him confused. 

"You just knocked this guy out Jon, and your a cop! Take the girl, and get out of here. I'll take care of this." Tormund told Jon, knowing his friend would do the same, if the situation was reversed. 

Jon looked over at Sansa, she was just standing there looking down at Ramsey in shock. He then looked to Arya, as if looking for confirmation as to what he should do. 

Arya nodded, "he's right, go on, you guys get out of here," gesturing for them to leave. 

Jon looked back at Tormund, "I owe you,” he said sincerely. 

"Yeah, you do!" this time his tone a little less serious than a moment ago. "Now get going." 

At that, Jon turned around, not even looking up at Sansa as he grabbed her hand tightly in his, and led them towards the exit.


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa wasn't even paying attention to the conversation going on around her, she just stood there, staring at an unconscious Ramsay, face bloodied, wondering what the fuck just happened. She had no idea where Jon had come from, or why he had just punched out her old high school boyfriend, again, not that she really minded. She snapped out of her haze when she heard her sisters voice telling them to get out of there, and then Jon was grabbing her hand, leading her through the crowd. After that all she could focus on was the fact that Jon was touching her. Their hands entwined for the first time in three years, she never wanted to let that hand go again. She wasn't sure if Jon even realized he had her hand in his, he looked as if he was in his own world, walking so fast she could barely keep up in her heels. 

Jon's adrenaline was running at an all-time high, his heart beating a million miles a minute as he made his way through the crowded club, out the door, and down the street. He barely even registered the fact he was practically dragging Sansa along with him until her small hand that he had grasped in his had pulled him to a stop.

"Jon, you’re going to fast, I need to stop." Sansa, abruptly brought them to a halt, still holding Jon's hand, making him pull back like a sling shot. 

The two of them stood on the sidewalk catching their breaths. Sansa looking at Jon, trying to read what was going on his head. Jon's stare focused on the cracks in the sidewalk. 

Jon was trying to make the anger that was still radiating through him toward Ramsay subside. Holding Sansa's hand seemed to be helping, so he didn't let it go. 

Not letting Jon's hand go Sansa took a step closer, bringing her other hand up to cup his bristly chin, tilting it up just enough to make his eyes meet hers. Searching his dark eyes, "what happened back there?" Concern evident in her tone.

As soon as he felt Sansa's hand on his face, all traces of anger that were there a moment ago ceased to exist. Her touch was like an anchor, bringing him back down to earth. She was worried about him, he could tell from tone of voice, and the look in her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, he thought. Quickly he turned his face out of her grasp taking a step back letting her hand drop from his, half turning away. He didn't want her to be worried about him; everything would be a lot easier if he just believed she didn't care anymore. 

It felt like Jon was tearing her limb from her body when he turned out of her touch, dropping her hand from his. She tried to push down the feeling of rejection, she just kept going, hoping he didn't notice the pained expression she wore now. 

"What happened, Jon?" she asked again, this time making no move to bridge the gap between them. 

It took a moment for him to answer, he assumed she could have figured out what drove him to hit Ramsey, but maybe she had forgot his promise or figured that promise was now null and void since they broke up. That didn't matter to Jon though, he would always protect her, as much as he could, and as much as she would let him. 

Looking back up where she stood, putting his hands in his pant pockets, he answered her, rather matter-of-factly. "I promised you, I promised you he would never touch you again." 

Of course, how could she be so stupid, Sansa thought. He had promised her, she remembered that now. Jon and Ramsey never really liked one another back in high school, even before what happened, happened, but he wouldn't just go and jump the guy without a reason now. Jon was way to calm and collected for that. When it came to her though, Jon had always been fiercely protective, not in a macho overbearing kind of way; it was the little things he did. He would always walk closest to the street, protecting her from traffic, and puddles that might splash up. He would protect her from creeps when they went out, he wouldn't hover over her, but he always made sure he was in her line of sight for whenever she needed him to come to her rescue. When some drunken frat guy tried to pick her up. Which happened more times then Jon liked. He would walk her to and from her door in the evening, making sure she got home safe, and probably what matter to her most of all. He protected her heart. Jon knew how much Ramsey messed her up over that year they were together, her self worth and self-esteem took a big hit. He helped her learn to see herself through his eyes, and in his eyes she was perfect. He made her trust again, right from the start he committed to their relationship; no games needed. He would call when he said he was going to call, he asked her on real dates, and he was clear on his intentions, he wanted her for the long haul. He did everything he could to protect her heart, and in the end, she didn't protect his back, yet here he was, still protecting her.

the realization of what his words meant made her want to go to him, hold him, apologize for everything she did wrong that last day. She started to take a step towards him, "oh, Jon."

As soon as Sansa moved towards him again, Jon took another step back; he didn't want her pity, assuming it was pity she was feeling at this moment. Finding it pitiful he still harboring some feelings for her based on his earlier actions. He just needed to get away.

"We should call you a cab, it’s getting late," he said quickly, before she could say anything else. 

Sansa stopped in her tracks when Jon stepped away from her, yet again, realizing he didn't want her getting the wrong idea about what he did. Yes he protected her, but he promised her he would, and Jon was a stand up guy that way. He made a promise, he kept it. 

"Yeah, your right," she said, looking down over her person, she realized all she had on her was a couple of 20 dollar bills, and her ID that she had stuffed in her bra before leaving the house that night. "You got a phone on you?" 

Jon brought his hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, can this night go any worse he thought. "No, I don't," he told her.

Jon was not a slave to technology, and for the most part he never carried a cell phone with him unless he was on call. Jon knew they didn't have many options; they could go back to the bar, which was not an option! or they could - "My house is only a few blocks away, we can call you a cab from there." 

Sansa could tell Jon didn't like this idea, but she knew their options were pretty limited. She nodded her head in agreement, and they started walking in the direction Jon led them in silence. She did notice Jon made sure to walk on the side closest to the street though and couldn't help the small smile that crept on her face because of it. 

After a couple of minutes the walk was becoming painfully quiet, even for Jon. "Arya showed me a picture of your bridesmaids dresses a while back, they look nice. Not the hideous kind of dresses bridesmaids are usually forced to wear I suppose." Jon was reaching for polite conversation ideas with that one he knew. 

"You think so?" Sansa beamed, "I designed them, did you know that?" She asked, looking up from the sidewalk, to him.

"No, I didn't," he replied looking over to Sansa's smiling face, "Arya didn't tell me that." 

Sansa bit her lower lip, trying to hide her smile."I designed Marg's dress too," she said loking back down at the sidewalk, wrapping her arms around her chest. The night air was getting chillier now with the late hour. 

Jon wanted nothing more than to put his arm around Sansa when she crossed her arms over herself, blocking the crisp cold air. He could see the small goose bumps rising up on her exposed flesh. He wished he at least had a jacket on him to offer her; instead he forced himself to keep his hands in his pockets. Looking back down at the sidewalk too, just like she was. 

"Well I'm sure her dress is beautiful, you were always very talented Sans." He always knew she was a great designer, that she would be successful. He just thought it would be here in Winterfell, with him.

The rest of their walk went by quickly enough; Jon really did just live a few blocks away. Surprisingly casual conversation was coming more easily to them again, avoiding any real potential uncomfortable topics. Mostly Sansa just asked how Jon's extended family was doing. Happy to hear his aunt Dany and her husband Daario were doing well. He tried to get together with them at least once a month, depending on his schedule he told her. Sansa was just starting to feel comfortable for the first time that night in Jon's presence. He seemed to be more relaxed now to she thought. 

"Well this is it," he announced, gesturing to the house on the left that they were just approaching.

Sansa looked up to where Jon was pointing, the sight of it made her stop dead in her tracks. She felt her heart sink, a huge lump forming in her throat, "oh my god," she whispered to herself, her mouth slightly hanging open.

It was like she was looking right into her own dreams, except it wasn't a dream, this was real, and it was right here in front of her. This was their house, that little cottage house they talked about, with a cobblestone walk way, and wrap around porch she had always wanted. Jon didn't notice the reaction she was having because he kept walking up the driveway, stopping half way when he realized she hadn't made any move to follow him, now looking back at her.

"Are you coming? Jon said, nodding towards the house, a slightly confused look on his face when he turned around to she was just standing there.

That's when it all came into focus for Sansa. Seeing Jon standing there, in front of that house, a home they wanted to build together, to build their lives in together. It was the image of everything she had always wanted, except it wasn't hers, she threw this dream away, in order to chase another one. In that moment Sansa had never regretting anything more in her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Jon bent down grabbing a key from under his welcome mat, glancing over to Sansa slightly embarrassed as he unlocked the door, realizing that keeping your key under the mat wasn't the best idea this day and age. He should know, he's a cop. 

"Quite the security system you have there," Sansa quipped.

"Yeah, I know," he said dryly as he opened the door, moving aside to let Sansa in.

Sansa stepped into the dark entry way, Jon following behind her, passing by to go turn on a light. As soon as the lights were on Sansa instantly started surveying the room. It was everything she dreamed it would be. The entry way was small, opening right into the living room to what she assumed was a small kitchen on the left hand side. Beside the kitchen, straight down her line of vision there was a small hallway with three doors. Two bed, one bath, she said to herself, just like we wanted. The house didn't nearly have the bachelor pad feel you would think a single twenty something guys house would have. No, this house clearly had a woman's touch. Once she was done taking in the scene in front of her, her gaze returned to Jon, he was standing in front of a side table a couple feet away, throwing his keys in a small dish. When he looked back up at her, that was when she knew, she could see it on his face, he wasn't stupid, he knew what this house meant, what it would mean to her, and he looked nervous having her here.

Jon stood quietly giving Sansa a minute to look around the house, he knew as soon as he suggested coming here he probably had some explaining to do. He certainly didn't plan on the evening taking the turns it did, especially this one. He never planned on her seeing it, being in it, and he definitely didn't like it. It was hard enough living here without her, but now, having her standing here, a memory he could recall back to, it might be downright impossible to live here anymore without her. He knew she was shocked when he saw the look on her face at the end of the driveway, almost awestruck, but now he thought, she looked almost sad. 

"I'm going to go grab my cell," he told her, pointing down the hall, wanting desperately to flee. 

Sansa nodded, happy to get a moment to herself to look around, to comprehend exactly what this meant. She walked deeper into the living room, sneaking a peek into the kitchen, it was small but nicely updated. Sansa turned around making her way over to a book shelf across the room. Placing one hand on the shelf, she brought her other hand up, drawing her finger across the spine of his books, stopping at a framed picture. She picked it up, a small smile forming across her face. It was a picture of Robb and Jon, she remembered the day it was taken, and in fact, she remembered taking it. The pair were standing in front of Robb's old beat up Jeep, loaded to the max with boxes. They were parked in front of the pairs first apartment, it was right before they started college, and it was the same apartment she walked out of, never seeing him again till this night. They were clearly laughing, arms draped over each other’s shoulders, it was a happy day, they were happy she remembered. 

Jon cleared his throat to let Sansa know he was there, since she appeared seemingly preoccupied with whatever had her attention on the shelf. Half turning acknowledging his presence. The picture still in hand.

"That was at our first apartment," Jon muttered, nodding towards the picture, palming his cell phone between his hands to calm his nerves.

"I remember," she said looking from Jon back down to the picture.

"I was there," she turned putting the picture back where she found it.

Jon was waiting for Sansa to say something before he spoke again. He knew they had been tip toeing around each other all night, just grazing the surface of everything that had been lingering between them all these years. The tension between them had been growing ever since they saw each other in her parents kitchen, since the club, and now here in this house. The tension now palpable, things had reached a boiling point between them now, and as much as he didn't want this to happen, not here, not before Robb's wedding, there was simply no avoiding it now.

"How long have you been here," she tried to sound as casually as she could, still looking at the picture, not able to face Jon just yet.

Jon took a deep breath, putting his phone down on the side table behind him, moving his hands to his hips, his fighting stance.

"Three years." 

As the words came out of his mouth Sansa closed her eyes tightly, bringing both her hands up to brace herself against the shelf, his answer almost knocking her over. 

"Before or after?" Sansa asked bitterly. 

"Two weeks before...." 

That was all Jon got out before Sansa turned around to face him, crossing her arms in front of her. She was angry but before she could say anything he went on, wanting to explain.

“I just drove by one day and I saw a for sale sign. It was old, and run down, but it was everything we talked about, it just needed some TLC, and I knew it would be perfect. I wanted it to be a surprise, a graduation gift for both of us, so I borrowed the money from Dany for a down payment.....it wasn't like I planned it." He said the last part shrugging his shoulders, not sure how else to explain it.

"Why didn't you tell me!" his explanation did nothing to subdue Sansa's anger. 

"I wasn't going to guilt you into staying with a house Sansa! Plans change, remember? You told me that.

He was using her own words from that day years ago against her now, and he instantly felt a pang of guilt for the low blow. 

"You told me I made the choice to go to King's Landing without you," she paused, taking a deep breath before she continued. "How is not telling me about this," raising her arms to motion around the room to emphasis her point, "not giving me the choice, any different." 

"It's not the same, Sansa." 

Sansa was feeling more frustrated than angry now. Maybe it was the same thing, and maybe it wasn't. All she knew, is this house would have made her stay. Make her stop and think for a minute, remind her of what she really wanted. She couldn't be angry at him for not tell her about it though; she just didn't have it in her. She had her reasons for going, and he had his reason not to tell her. The fight had left her, she was just sad again. 

There was a long pause, neither of them really knowing where to go from here. Neither of them able to look at the one another, it was Sansa who broke first. 

"Well, you did a pretty good job fixing it up."

Jon looked up at her surprised, she was acting almost as if nothing had just happened, but he went with it. One of his hands coming up to rub the back of his neck. Thanks, Daario did a lot of the bigger reno stuff; Dany did ALL of the decorating." 

“Ah, that makes sense," Sansa said nodding, that was the woman's touch she thought to herself.

"I guess the only thing that's missing is the dog."

Sansa was still busy analyzing every inch the room to notice the impact her passing comment had on Jon 

He was surprised Sansa remembered that, that he always wanted a dog growing up but could never get one. That was the first thing he wanted to do when they finally moved in together, was buy a dog. Sansa always told him how she thought it was sweet. He just kind of forgot about it after Sansa went to King’s Landing, he had bought the house before she left, but once she was gone, it was like the rest of his dreams just left with her. 

"That’s not the only thing that’s missing," 

Sansa thought she might had misinterpreting what Jon meant with that statement when she heard it, but when she looked up at him he was staring at her, much like he was at the club earlier in the night. She hadn't put her finger on it then, he had turned away too quickly to remember exactly what that look had meant, she remembered now though. He still loved her, she wasn't sure if he was in love with her still, but there was certainly love there, and that was enough to make her throw caution to the wind. 

Sansa started to make her way over to where he stood.

Jon backed up a little leaning against the side table as she approached, his arms moving back to brace himself against it. 

Every time she came near him, he either turned away, or backed away, and she let him, not this time.

"I'm right here," she said, her voice low as she came to stand just inches away. 

"Yeah, but for how long?" 

"As long as you want me, she said, feeling brave enough to bring her hands up to lay on his chest. 

"Sans...," he was trying to warn her, shaking his head slightly to her touch, knowing they shouldn't go down this road. 

"You want me," it wasn't put as a question, she was making a statement. 

"Not for tonight Sans, not for a weekend. I want you, god I want you." He emphasized with a heavy sigh, now cover her hands that were on his chest with his own.

"As much as I want you, want this, if I had you now, I don't think I could take it,........ watching you leave again." he said still looking down at their hands laying on his chest. 

It pained him to say it, his body was literally aching for her, and he knew he might regret it tomorrow, or in a week, or a year from now, but stopping this was what was best for his heart in the long run. 

Sansa smiled, his words were all the encouragement she needed, to make everything so clear. He still wanted her, for the long haul.

"I won't leave this time." 

Jon furrowed his brow, shaking his head in disbelief, looking back up at her. 

"What did you say?"

Sansa leaned in bringing her face closer to his, almost brushing her lips against his.

"I won't leave this time," it was said in barely a whisper this time.

Jon didn't know if he really believed Sansa when she said she wouldn't leave, if she understood exactly what he was implying when he said he wanted her for more than tonight, but she did say it, that had to mean something. Besides, she was as close as a person could get to another without actually kissing them, her hands were on his chest, and he was still a man, not a saint. She was waiting for him to kiss her, he had inadvertently rejected her more than a couple times already tonight, and he knew she was waiting for him to make the next move; he wasn’t going to disappoint her now. 

Jon barely had to move at all to brush his lower lip with her upper, her heels bridging the gap in their height. He tilted his head to the side to gain better access, now kissing her more fully, his hands sliding from where he held her hands on his chest down the sides of her ribs and stomach, finding the curve of her hips.

With Sansa's hands now free, she started to slide them up Jon's chest, up the back of his neck to tangle in his hair. 

That was all the motivation Jon needed, nudging her mouth open with his tongue he deepened their kiss, encouraging a moan from the back of Sansa throat. Jon not breaking their kiss moved them away from the table he was leaning against. Taking one hand from her hip to wrap his arm tightly around her torso, his other hand sliding down to cup her ass, he hoisted her off the ground, directing her thighs to wrap around his waist.

Sansa took the hint, securing her legs tightly around him, kicking her heels off in the process. Her hands still tangled in his hair, she started peppering kisses along his jaw and down his neck, then back up to his lips again as he began to walk them down the hall towards the opened bedroom door. 

Walking them into his bedroom standing at the foot of his bed, Jon slowly put Sansa back down on the ground. The height difference between them now without her heels breaking their kiss.

Sansa was forced to look up at Jon now, holding his heated gaze she untangled her fingers from his dark curls, working her hands slowly back down his neck, and over his chest. She started one, by one, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, all the way to where it disappeared into his dress pants. She continued, unhooking his belt, giving her enough slack to un-tuck the rest of his shirt. Sansa now broke eye contact, deciding to direct her attentions to her palms as they started running back up his now bare torso, over his abs, and up his chest again. Rounding over his broad shoulders, pushing his shirt to the floor, forcing Jon's hands off where they sat on her hips. 

Jon for his part kept his eyes locked on Sansa, but remained still, taking in deep breaths trying to subdue the urge to touch her back, and kiss her again. Patiently waiting as Sansa got reacquainted with is body; it was only fair, since he planned on doing the same. 

Sansa's hands made the same path back down his chest as they did going up, her eyes following. Her fingers were now lightly tracing where his stomach and pants met, she began to undo them, but before she could reach for his zipper, Jon's hands were over hers, stopping them in their place. As he moved her hands to her sides, Sansa looked back up to his face, where a rare smirk now rested. It was his turn now, she thought.

His hands quickly came up to cup Sansa's jaw, tilting her head up to gain access to her lips again the urge to kiss being too great. The kiss was quickly becoming heated, forcing Jon to pull away quicker than he intended. He hadn't had her, or touched her in three years, he was going to take his time, no matter how much need he saw there in her eyes right now. He moved his hands to her shoulders and gently turned her around, with her back now facing him, Jon brushed her hair over one shoulder, keeping one hand rested there, his fingers wrapping around the strap of her dress. He brought his face down behind her now exposed ear, trailing wet, soft kisses down her neck. 

Sansa's eyes now tightly shut l, was focusing on the feel of Jon's mouth, she moved her head to the side, giving him more access,

His free hand now finding the zipper of her dress at the center of her back. He started working the zipper down, pulling the strap he had in his grasp down he arm.

Sansa being less patient than Jon, brought her hand up to pull down her other strap, quickly stepping out of her dress she turned on the spot to face him again. Now clothed in only her bra and panties, she brought her hands up to Jon's face bringing it back down to hers, picking the heated kiss back up right where they left off.

Jon couldn't help the small smile that was forming on his lips behind Sansa's kiss, remembering it was always a bit of a struggle getting her to slow things down once they got going. With the added fact that it had been three years since they were last together, he couldn’t really blame her. Jon quickly worked down the zipper of his previously undone pants, pushing them down his thighs. Moving to step out of them though he quickly became aware his shoes were still on, and holding up the progress of disrobing. 

“Shit!” he muttered, pulling away slightly to look down at his current predicament. 

Sana’s hands dropped from Jon’s face letting him step back, giving him the room he required to get untangled from his pants and shoes, which appeared to be a harder task than expected in his current flustered state. Sansa couldn’t help but giggle at the site.

Jon finally managed to work his way out of his remaining clothes. Standing back up straight, clothed only in his boxers, his eyes were now back on Sansa, his eyes dark, and slowly ascending down her body, drinking in the site of her. 

Sansa's small laugh now dying on her lips, watching him, watch her. Encouraged by the sheer look of desire she saw in his eyes, Sansa reached behind her back unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the ground, her hands coming down to rest at her sides. If he wanted to see her, he mind as well get a good look, she thought. 

Jon couldn't help the low growl that escaped when Sansa's bra dropped to the floor, she was standing at the foot of his bed, half naked, in the house he bought for her, his own patients now giving way to the primal need to make her his again. Stepping forward Jon lips crashed with hers, wrapping one arm around her torso, the other coming up to cup her breast, he easily lifted her small frame with one arm bringing them down together in the center of his bed. 

Sansa didn't know how long they had been kissing when Jon started to trail his lips, and tongue down her neck, but she could feel her lips swelling, and her cheeks burnings slightly from where Jon's beard had been running back and forth over her face. Her fingers found his curls again as his hands and mouth slowly made their way down her body. One hand cupping her breast as the other was tightly gripping her outer thigh. Moving down from her collarbone, his mouth made its way over the nipple of the breast he had in his hand. Not one to show favourites, he kissed his way over to her other breast, paying it equal amount of attention as the other. Once satisfied he again made his way licking and nipping down her stomach, his tongue now finding her naval. Sansa could feel the heat building between her legs knowing what was coming.

Jon sat up on his knees, staring down at her as his fingers played with the edge of her panties. A small smile forming on his face as his hands worked their way around her back to cup her ass, slightly pulling her up off the bed, just enough to pull her panties down over her thighs, down her legs and passed her feet, tossing them over his shoulder. A playful smirk on his face as he did so.

As quickly as the playful look on his face was there, it was gone, now changed to a much more serious one. Sansa felt suddenly very vulnerable naked in front of him, something she hadn't felt since their very first time together. Her nerves were quickly abated though when he spoke.

"You're so beautiful, Sansa." Jon's voice sounded both rough yet soft at the same time. 

Looking down at Sansa's body, Jon noticed the rise and fall of her chest with every heavy breath she took, her stomach quivering to his touch, she took his breath away. Jon thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, for the second time that night, the first being in her parent's kitchen. This time he decided he was going to tell her, it was the first thing said between them since they started this, other than his cursing a few minutes ago. The look on her face when he said it, made stopping to tell her all worthwhile. 

Getting back to the business at hand, Jon moved himself lower on the bed, palming her thighs open. He looked up at her one last time before ducking down between her legs, bringing one hand up to her hip, holding her in place, remembering staying still wasn't her strong suit when he did this. The fingers of his free hand coming up, parting her lips, as his mouth came to her center, his tongue starting to work over her clit.

Once Jon's eyes were off her, and his head was between her thighs, Sansa threw her head back in anticipation, her hands coming up to grip the sides of the pillow that was under her head. He was so good at this; he always knew exactly where to lick, suck, and nip, to get her squirming, his mouth was like a weapon on her body, making it bend to his will. It only took a few minutes till she could feel the pressure building in her core. 

"I'm gonna cum," Sansa announced through ragged breaths.

Jon knew Sansa's body probably almost as well as she did, he knew exactly what to do, when to do it, and where to do. He could tell she was close as the moans and groans from the other end of the bed were getting louder. He didn't need her to tell him she was about to cum, but as soon as she did, he let the grip he had on her hip go, allowing her to buck into his mouth, his tongue staying pressed into her clit riding out her climax. One of her hands came flying down to tangle in his hair once again. 

Jon removed his now very restricting boxers, and began kissing his way back up her body, allowing her a moment to recover. Once he was completely over top of her again, cradled between her thighs, he positioned most of his weight on his right forearm, bringing his left hand up to wipe a small strand of hair stuck to her brow, away from her face. 

"That was amazing!" Sansa said breathlessly. 

A wide grin formed on Jon's face, he had a pretty good idea she enjoyed what he had just done, but it was always nice to get verbal recognition. He leaned down to kiss her again, but she cut him off before he could reach her lips.

"I want you," Sansa's words were emphasized with an added, "please," her hand sliding down his side grabbing his ass. 

Jon didn't need to be told twice, he moved over her, leaning towards his night stand to grab a condom. He pushed himself up on his knees again tearing open the package, rolling the condom over his member, his eyes never leaving Sansa's, not when she was looking at him like that. He moved down between her thighs again.

Leaning down giving her a chaste kiss, Jon whispered. "I love you Sansa," he needed to say it, he'd been dying to say it. 

"I love you too," she replied without pause, running both her hands over his bristly jaw, kissing him again. 

Thats all he needed, holding himself up over her on one arm, Jon positioned himself at her entrance with his free hand, and with one quick thrust he was inside her. His forehead leaning against hers, his eyes glued shut; he couldn't help the expletives coming from his mouth, caused by the feel of being inside her. 

"Oh my god, fuck, Sansa," spilled from his mouth with every matching thrust.

There pace quickly picked up speed when Sansa hitched her thigh higher up Jon’s waist, one hand wrapped around the small of his back, the other gripping his shoulder, encouraging his deep thrusts. He knew he wouldn't last long, not after going this long without her. After only a few more hard thrusts Jon let out a shuddering moan, cumming hard. His movements began to slow, but he kept himself inside her a little longer, when he finally collapsed on top of her. 

Sansa tried to hold Jon against her for as long as she could, but he knew his weight would be crushing her, and soon enough he rolled off of her. Jon sat up only to remove the used condom, tossing it in the waste basket beside him, and then falling back heavy against the bed next to Sansa. One hand under the back of his head, the other draped over his chest he looked over to Sansa. Her arms thrown above her head, she was staring up at the ceiling, a small smile on her face. Beads of sweat were covering her body, cooling now that her skin was exposed to the brisk air, much like his was he imagined. She looked gorgeous, he thought. Taking his hand from his chest, he reached over to run his fingers through the hair cascading over his pillow. 

Sansa was lying there enjoying the cool air on her exposed skin, her body was still humming when she felt Jon's fingers tangled in her hair. She always loved it when he did that, she looked over to where he was lying next to her. If she had told herself this is where she would be at the end of the night when the day began, she would have thought she was crazy, but here she was. 

"What a day!" she said, her smile brighter than it was a moment before.

Jon laughed, "Yeah, what a day." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is has been a long time coming. This is my first fic which means my first love scene so I had a tough time with it. 
> 
> Anyways the weekend isn't over, so don't expect things do be complete smooth sailing for these two, guess it was nice well it lasted! lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa's eyes open and close more than a few times before she's finally able to pull herself fully out of her peaceful slumber. Rolling over onto her back with a groan, rubbing her palms over her face, the muscles all over her body aching. She's exhausted even though she had just woken up, but it's not like she spent much time sleeping after all. A blush rising to her cheeks remembering the escapades that went on between her and Jon the night before, or just a few hours ago. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other, like they were trying to make up for all the nights they weren't together all at once. 

Sansa planned on starting her day much like she ended the last one, she was sure Jon was probably completely worn out but figured she could find a way to entice him to wake up, but when she looked over beside her he wasn't there. She couldn't help but frown, she thought for sure if he had woken up before her he would try to wake her, much like she planned to now. Wrapping the bed sheet around herself she got up to go looking for him. 

She could hear him talking in the kitchen as she made her way down the hall, she didn't hear any other voices though, not sure if someone was in the room with him or not, and considering her current state of undress she decided to peek around the corner to see. Jon was leaning against the kitchen counter, he was standing barefoot, clothed only in a loose fitting pair of dark grey track pants, his hair was still mussed from all the times she couldn't resist pulling her fingers through it last night. He was alone though, talking on his cell, so she made her presence known stepping out of the hall, and leaning against the opening that lead into the kitchen. 

Jon couldn't help the huge grin that grew on his face when he saw Sansa standing there, wrapped only his bed sheet. He could easily see the curve of her naked form under it, her leg sticking out from where the ends of the sheet met at her side, not by accident he was sure of it. He was so consumed by the view he completely forgot he was on the phone. 

”Yeah, I’m here, sorry.” He shook his head reminding himself to focus; he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to, not with Sansa standing there now.

"Lucky for me you can be a very persuasive guy, Jon said laughing into the phone. "Thanks man, I really do owe you one."

Sansa knew that Jon must be talking to Tormund about last night. Making sure there wouldn’t be any repercussions for him due to his punch up with Ramsey. 

”Wouldn’t you like to know.” Jon said into the phone, raising his eyebrows at Sansa.

Jon knew Tormund would push for details about what happened after the bar, it was in his nature. Besides Tormund knew what Sansa meant to him, what she means to him, and he knew probably before Jon where things were headed last night. He didn't want to get into it with him now though, he had more important things to attend to.

"Look man, I gotta go, I have a lot prettier redhead than you standing in front of me right now who requires my attention."

Jon's grin from seeing Sansa enter the kitchen turned more to a smolder. Before Tormund could respond Jon ended the call, let him sit on that one for a while he thought. 

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said taking a step away from the counter towards her. 

"I was hoping to be the one to wake you," Sansa's tone was flirtatious, stepping away from the wall, swaying on the spot.

"Is that so........."

It only took two strides for Jon to reach Sansa, bending down wrapping his arm around her thighs, half throwing her over his shoulder, rather unexpectedly he assumed by the startled scream she let out. The scream turning to a laugh as he made his way into the bedroom, playfully tossing her onto the bed. Throwing his phone off to the side as he brought himself down over top of her, his hands on either side of her head propping himself up, a few of his messy curls hanging slightly over his eyes. 

\--

All the flirty, playfulness from the kitchen was gone now, her body was already aching for him just from looking at him hovering over her, she couldn't help but reach up to brush away the curls that were hanging over his eyes.

"There they are," she whispered, the dark look in his eyes doing as much to her body as his hands could. 

"There you are," he said, lowering his face to her's, capturing her lips with his. Jon nudged her thighs apart with his knees, moving maneuvering himself between her legs, lowering his pelvis to rock against hers, causing Sansa to break their kiss, gasping at the feel of him against her.

Sansa needing to remove the layers between them moved her hands down Jon's lower back, trying to push the waistband of his sweats down at the same time she heard a buzzing sound coming from beside her.

Jon groaned into Sansa's neck at the sound of his phone.

"I should have left that damn thing in the kitchen," he muttered into her throat as he reluctantly pulled himself up to see who was calling.

"Don't answer it," Sansa said almost pleading, lifting herself up a bit on her elbows, hoping to persuade Jon to ignore the call. 

"I have to, it's your brother," he said with a small frown on his face looking down at the caller ID, moving off the bed to Sansa's disappointment. 

"Which one?" she teased. 

Not answering her Jon picked up the call.

"Hello Robb," Jon emphasized her brothers name, shaking his head at Sansa with a half smile. 

Robb's name popping up on Jon's phone made him nervous, he knew he would be hearing from him, they had a lot of running around to do today, it being his wedding tomorrow and all, but he also wondered if he knew his sister was currently in his bed. Would he be okay with that? It also reminded him that although he was certainly enjoying the bubble Sansa and him had been in since they got back to his house last night, there was a lot of answered questions, and they still had a lot to figure out. 

He was relieved that Robb seemed to be none the wiser about Sansa and him, he was too busy stressing about his day, while nursing a hangover from the sounds of it. 

"Well that's what happens when you drink whisky, you should know this by now," he said with a laugh.

"I'll be good to go, don’t worry, see you in a bit," he added, before hanging up. 

"I take it we won't be finishing what we started," Sansa mused as Jon got off the phone. 

"Sorry darling, I'll have to take a rain check," Jon promised leaning over to give her a consultation kiss before moving to his closet to change. 

"Robb's freaking out, and feels like shit, so I don't plan on getting on the groomzillas bad side today," Jon explained his rush while pulling on an old pair of jeans and a tshirt."

Sansa got out of bed, finding her discarded dress from the night before on Jon's floor. Stepping back into it she moved over to Jon hoping to get his assistance zipping her back into it, flashes of him taking it off her last night running through her mind, hoping it would his as well.

"You guys mind giving me a lift back to the house?" She asked as Jon started to zip her back into her dress. 

There was a long pause, Jon wasn't just not saying anything, he had stopped zipping her back up as well, making her worry. She peaked over her shoulder to look up at him, there was a nervous look on his face. 

"You don't want him to know I'm here, do you?" She asked, turning around to completely face him now. 

"Sansa..."

She knew right away she was right, and instantly felt embarrassed, and stupid. If he wanted to keep them a secret, he clearly was having second thoughts about them. She just wanted to get as far away from him as she could. She quickly stormed off out of his room and down the hall to go find the heels she left in the living room last night. 

Jon didn't want Robb to know Sansa was there, but for completely different reasons than Sansa probably was thinking right now considering her reaction. He was scared, yes, last night was amazing, but besides a couple of vague statements that were clearly said in the heat of the moment after a night of drinking, he didn't really know where they stood. What did she really mean when she said she wouldn't leave. If her designs were any indication, she clearly was thriving in King's Landing, and she was doing what she loved. He just needed to take a breath, they had a lot to sort out and until they did, he didn't want things becoming more complicated by involving her family.

"Sansa, come here," Jon caught up easily to her, grabbing her arm to stop her as she entered the living room, turning her around to face him.

"He's getting married tomorrow, he's got enough on his mind, I just don't want whatever this is getting in the way of his day." 

Jon hoped Sansa would understand why he was reluctant to say anything. Robb’s wedding wasn't the full reason he wanted to keep them, between them. As much as he wanted to believe things would work out, they had to, his heart was exposed again, completely in Sansa hands and it scared the hell out of him. He needed to think, without everyone else's thoughts and opinions getting in the way. 

"Whatever this is?" Sansa questioned his words. 

Jon let out a heavy sigh, he knew he wasn't great at explaining himself, he didn't want to upset her, but he also knew this wasn't the time to get into it. 

"This," he emphasized by pulling her into his arms. "Is what I want Sansa." One hand coming up to run his fingers threw her hair, kissing the top of her head, hoping his actions spoke better than his words. 

"We just have a lot to figure out," he said keeping her in his arms.

A loud car horn came from the driveway interrupting them. Jon pulled Sansa back looking down at her face, making sure she was okay, and that she understood where he was coming from.

"Are we good?" 

"Yeah it's fine, you're right, it's Robb and Margs wedding. I don't want to take away from that," Sansa forced a smile. 

Outside Robb laid on the car horn again, Jon didn't move to leave yet though, not completely convinced she was fine. 

"Go on!, before he has a nervous breakdown down out there," Sansa said reassuring Jon she was fine, motioning towards the door for him to go. 

"Okay, I'll see you at your parents later he said leaning down to giv her one last quick kiss.

Just leave the key under the mat," Jon added with a wink before heading out the door. 

Sansa knew Jon was right, she really did. She knew Robb seeing her come out of Jon's door that morning probably wasn't the best way for her family to find out about them, especially not today. She knew he was hiding something though, that Robb's wedding wasn't the only thing holding him back, she just didn't know what exactly. 

\--

Sansa was relieved when she saw her parents vehicles were gone when her cab pulled up to the house. Her brothers had school, her father would have left for the office hours ago, and thankfully it appeared her mother was probably out running a million last minute errands. Just to make sure, she ran in the house as quickly as she could, heading straight upstairs. Sansa thought she was in the clear entering into her room. 

"SHAME, SHAME, SHAME," Arya bellowed as soon as Sansa was threw the door, sitting cross legged on her bed, shaking her head at her. Sansa quickly shut her door, falling back against it. 

"Damn it Arya, you scared the hell out of me, have you been in here all night?" 

"Oh please, don't you worry, I didn't stay up all night worrying about you. I knew damn well you wouldn't be coming home, you little slut," Arya laughed

Sansa rushed over to where her sister sat on the bed, grabbing a pillow, swinging it playfully at her before moving to sit beside her. 

"So I take it he doesn't hate you?" Arya nudged Sansa's shoulder with hers, recalling how worried Sansa was about it after the first run in the pair had in the kitchen. 

Sansa leaned her head down to lay on her sisters shoulder without any other response. 

"Is everything alright? I thought you would be a lot happier than this when you got home." Arya asked, questioning Sansa's somber mood. 

"Everythings fine, we just need some time to figure things out," Sansa said raising her head but wouldn't meet her sisters questioning eyes. 

"And you will!" Arya's tone was firm, assuring her sister, pulling Sansa's chin up with a finger making her look at her. 

"But for now, take a shower and get dressed, we have to pick Marg up for her spa day soon." Arya reminded her as she got up to go get ready.

"Arya!" Sansa half shouted to get her sister attention before she left. 

Arya stopped at Sansa door turning to see what she needed. 

"Don't say anything to anyone about Jon and I, okay? Jon didn't want Robb knowing I was there when he picked him up this morning." 

Sansa would have felt embarrassed having to say this to anyone else. 

Arya knew now why Sansa seemed so confused. Jon wanting to hide her had her doubting if things were still real between them. Arya wasn't worried, but she knew it was useless trying to convince Sansa of that. Nobody but Jon would be able to do that, and if he finally was able to admit to himself let alone Sansa he still had feelings for her, Arya was convinced he wouldn't screw it up, so she just smiled and nodded her head before leaving Sansa to get ready.

\--

After a few hours of running around town picking up suits, dropping off payments to catering, florist, and a few other last minute errands Margaery threw at Robb this morning, Robb and Jon were finally done and sitting in a booth at a local diner so Robb could finally try to kick his hangover with a greasy burger and fries.

Robb had been pretty miserable all morning, he hadn't even taken his sunglasses off since Jon got in the car, and besides asking him for directions or to grab him some Tylenol, Robb and Jon hadn't really spoken much, almost to Jon's relief. 

Robb was sitting sprawled across his side of the booth, arms crossed, sunglasses still on, and his mouth hanging slightly open. Jon thought he might have fallen asleep if he hadn't practically jumped at the sight of his food.

"Oh thank god!" Robb exclaimed sitting straight up, the waitress barely getting her hands out of the way before he was grabbing at the plate. 

Jon couldn't stifle his laugh, "Man were not 18 anymore, when did you become such a lightweight."

"Hey, it was my bachelor party, I indulged."

Robb defended his current condition before devouring half his burger in one bite. The food seemed to be an instant cure of his dreadful mood. 

"It was the shots that did me in, don't let Podrick's Mr.Innocent nice guy act fool you, that man is an animal, he'll drink anyone under the table." Robb said as he shoveled a fist full of fries in his mouth,. Jon just smiled and shook his head, diving into his own plate. 

Just as the pair were finish up their lunch Theon came rolling into the diner, plopping down beside Jon with a big grin on his face. 

“Top of the morning gentleman," Theon said slapping Jon on the back.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon dipshit, where have you been?" Robb's foul mood quickly returning with Theon's arrival coming hours later than it should have. 

"With that shit eating grin I think the question is who has he been with, not where has he been," Jon said looking from Theon's smug expression over to Robb. 

"Funny you should ask," Theon was pleased Jon took the bait, with a look of satisfaction.

"I had quite the night over at Myrcella Baratheon's last night. We rolled out of bed an hour ago, she just dropped me off." Theon was beaming with pride, stealing a few fries that were left from Jon's plate.

"Myrcella Baratheon?" Robb said questionly, his eyebrow raised in disbelief. "I thought she had better taste."

"Last time I saw you, you were all over Shireen," Jon added, his face holding a similar questioning look as Robb's. 

Theon got his back up like a cornered cat, pissy his friends were at best ribbing him or at worst calling him a liar when he was on a high from his latest conquest. 

"I started the night with Shireen, but ended it with Marcella. Maybe you would have noticed if you didn't take off with Sansa after punching out Ramsay Bolton." Theon shot back at Jon, with a what do you think about that expression. 

Jon started to sweat, he didn't even think about the fact that Theon probably saw what happened, and would without a doubt throw him under the bus with Robb, he was a clutch friend like that. 

Jon looked over to Robb trying to gage his reaction, he looked confused, his brow furrowed, looking back and forth between Jon and Theon.

"What!?, backup," Robb held up his hands up as if to pause the conversation. 

"You left the bar with Sansa? and punched Ramsey Bolton? How am I just hearing about this." Robb looked like a deer caught in the headlights, completely baffled at the situation. 

Jon let out a couple of heavy breaths, licking his lips trying to figure out how he was going to explain this. 

”Yes, I punched Ramsay. He had Sansa cornered in the bar, they argued, and he put his hands on her -”

”He did what!?" Robb’s interrupted Jon's explanation, his voice raised and his anger evident. 

“That's why I punched him, twice actually, broke his nose, don’t worry, I took care of it.” Jon was hoping to placate Robb before he went off looking for Ramsay himself.

”Did he hurt her? Robb's voice was low, he sounded as if he was hurt himself.

Robb hated feeling like he wasn’t there for Sansa when she needed him, it was like high school all over again, finding out about Ramsay hitting her after the fact. Just like back then though when he wasn’t there to protect her, Jon was. It was one of the reasons he didn’t get too worked up about his best friend and sister getting together like most people thought he would. Not only did he know that Jon had a thing for Sansa since the day they started taking notice of girls at all, Jon had also proved to him that day in the school parking lot he would protect Sansa, just just as much as he would. In some cases better it seemed. 

”No!” Jon didn’t want Robb feeling bad for not being there, he could see the guilt written all over his face. 

"He grabbed her arm, that's it. After I knocked him out mind you it was suggested Sansa and I should leave. Especially considering I'm a cop and all. That’s why we left together,” Jon emphasizing the latter part of the explanation as he turned to glare at Theon.

Jon knew Theon was trying to insinuate something happened between Sansa and him when they left the bar together and although Theon was right Theon didn't know it and Jon was pissed he thought it was a good idea trying and rile things up at this particular moment, or on this particular day for that matter. 

For his part Theon seemed to at least realize what he found to be a humorous situation wasn’t for Jon, and more importantly wasn’t for Robb, and Jon thought for that at least Theon seemed to feel bad.

”Well good thing you were there.” Theon nodded towards Jon clearly trying to smooth things over with him.

”Yeah good thing,” Robb muttered, sitting back against the booth staring down at the table.

Jon thought it looked like Robb was replaying the events he had just heard about from last night in his mind. Wanting to put a stop to that quickly before Robb could start to wonder what happened to Sansa after she left the bar, he abruptly attempted to change the subject. 

”So what’s next on the agenda, huh?”

”I think we're good to go. All that's left is to get me married tomorrow,” a smile now growing in Robb's face. Jon’s words pushing him out of his current thoughts, reminding him that tomorrow was indeed his wedding day.

\--

Robb drove Theon, and Jon back to his parents estate to pick up their cars which were left there from the previous night. Although he was feeling a lot better than he had when the day started, he was looking forward to finally getting some down time with his family before his big day. He knew Margaery and the girls had a spa day, and then had planned an old fashioned slumber party. That was how Margaery had put it, it’s what sisters do, she had told him. He was to be banished to the basement with his brothers for a night of movies and video games. Robb hadn’t spent a night hanging out with his little brothers in years and was actually looking forward to it. All the Starks, and the newest soon to be, all together.

The conversation at the lunch about what happened last night was nagging at Robb though, he knew there more was to it, as they pulled up the driveway he knew this was his last chance to say anything, the guys would be leaving for the night soon, and tomorrow was his wedding day, if he didn’t ask now, he wouldn’t get to later he imagined.

”Theon, Jon and I will be up in a minute,” Robb said as they parked, indicating he needed a moment alone with Jon.

”Yeah… sure,” Theon took a second to look back and forth between Jon and Robb who were in the front seat, trying to gage what was going on, before deciding it was best to just leave.

Jon leaned his head back against the seat, running his hands up and down his thighs, feeling uneasy. He thought he had successfully avoided a talk with Robb about Sansa when they left the diner. Robb’s hangover seemed on the mend, his focus had returned to marrying Margaery tomorrow. He knew as soon as he asked to talk to him alone what it was about though, and he had no idea how to handle it. 

Robb knew his instincts were spot on the moment he looked over at Jon, he looked like he wanted to jump out the car window. Robb turned in his seat, leaning on the driver door, his attention fully on Jon.

”You going to tell me what happened?” Robb’s voice sounded indifferent, he wasn’t mad, or upset, just curious. 

Jon closed his eyes for a second, choosing to focus on the dashboard in front of him when he opened them. 

”I wanted to call her a cab, neither of us brought a phone though, so I didn’t have much choice. I had to take her... ,” Jon started to explain when Robb cut him off.

”She saw the house."

”She saw the house,”Jon echoed Robb’s statement, nodding. Robb didn’t say anything after that, so he figured he should keep going. 

”Needless to say that was the catalyst for some things,” Jon stopped there, hoping no further explanation was needed for what happened, still not able to look up at Robb.

Robb let out a heavy breath, his hand coming up to run over his jaw, he didn’t know what to think. He knew Jon still had feelings for Sansa, he suspected Sansa still did as well for Jon, especially after that car ride home from the airport. He didn’t however think they would act on them, especially Sansa. He had hoped this weekend they might be able to find some closure, that it would help Jon move on, and let Sansa take the next step in her life without any regrets. Under different circumstances Robb would have welcomed the two finding their way back to each other, but right now he was concerned they were setting each other up for more undue heartache.

”I get it man,” Robb finally managed to say."

”If that's your guys idea of closure before she takes off and moves to Dorne, who am I judge?” Robb added, before turning back around in his seat, willing to drop the conversation there. He didn’t get involved in their relationship in the past, he mind as well not start now. 

Jon’s head wiped up, looking over at Robb, completely stunned at his words. 

”Before she moves to Dorne?” Jon's sounded shocked, as if he hadn't heard Robb correctly, not able to hide the crack in his voice. 


	12. Chapter 12

Robb knew he had put his foot in his mouth, Jon had no idea Sansa was moving, which in hindsight made sense. It wasn't like they had spoke in three years before last night, why the hell he had assumed that whatever happened between them was about closure was beyond him. He knew Jon better than that, if he wanted closure he would have picked up the phone and called her, no last night meant something else, something more, he couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to think otherwise. 

“She got some kind of promotion, overseeing the European line or something, I'm not sure, she told me about it a few weeks ago.”

Robb was tripping over his words, scared that every word coming out of his mouth was like a knife in Jon's gut, at least that's what it looked like from where he was sitting. Jon for his part wasn't saying anything, he just sat there staring out the windshield. He was trying to hide it, but Robb could see the pained, and confused look on his face. 

“I'm sorry Jon…… I didn't know...... I didn't realize.” 

Jon quickly got control of his emotions, sucking in and blowing out a deep breath, running his hand over his face, as if putting on a mask. 

“You don’t need to be sorry, it's fine, really, King's Landing, Dorne, what difference does it really make to me. We got a little drunk, rekindled an old flame, it was just one night, I was just worried you might be pissed, that’s all.” 

He was trying to sound nonchalant about the whole situation; if he was talking to anyone but Robb they might have believed him, Jon knew Robb wasn't going to buy the line he was feeding him; he sounded too much like Theon. He just needed to bail; he got out of the car, and headed to where his was parked a few feet away. 

Robb didn't want to let Jon go like this, he quickly got out of his car, yelling over to Jon, who was already opening the door of his own car.

“Jon! don’t leave like this, you should stay, talk to Sansa when she gets back!” 

“Robb, do me a favor, and please, just stay out of it, okay?” 

Jon didn't wait for Robb to respond for slamming his car door shut and peeling out of the Stark's driveway. 

“Damn it,” Robb muttered to no one, slamming his own car door shut, remembering now why he had always stayed clear of meddling in Jon and Sansa’s relationship. 

\--

Margaery, Arya, and Sansa, had a wonderful day at the spa,, and there day was topped off with a surprise dinner out with her mother and Margaery’s grandmother, just the girls, before heading back to her parents for the night. It was such a nice day in fact, Sansa had forgotten all the worry and tension she had felt earlier in the day about things with Jon, she felt refreshed and optimistic. They still loved each other, and this time things would be different, she was sure of it, she couldn’t wait to see him. Jon had told her he would see her at her parents later that night before leaving in the morning with Robb, so as the girls made their way into the kitchen and she noticed everyone but Jon was there, Sansa was more than a little disappointed. 

Robb was sitting at the kitchen island with Bran, Rickon, Ned, and Theon, all of them hunched over a couple pizzas. 

“Pizza Ned, really? I told you that you should take the boys out for a nice dinner.” Catelyn chastised her husband as they came into the kitchen. 

“Pizza was there idea!” Ned said, defending the choice, motioning around the island where the boys were all nodding their heads in agreement, mouths all to full to speak. 

“Everything go okay with the errands today?” Margaery asked Robb, as she came up beside him giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah, everything has been taken care of.” Robb answered between bites, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other hand still on his pizza slice. 

“Where's Jon? I thought he was with you guys.” Arya asked, so Sansa didn't have to. 

Theon suspiciously seemed to choke on his pizza at that exact moment. Coughing, and clearing his throat, looking over to Robb who was now glaring back at him. Sansa looked back and forth between the pair, trying to figure out what was going on. That was until her eyes met Robb's. As soon as they did, she knew something was wrong, he swallowed hard. The look on his face reminded her of the time he accidentally broke one of her favorite porcelain dolls when he was goofing around with a soccer ball in her room when they were kids. He had felt so guilty for weeks after she remembered. 

“He decided to take off early.” Robb answered looking over to Arya, not able to look at Sansa anymore. As much as he could read his twin, he knew she could read him too. 

“Well you all should make it an early night, after last night.” Catelyn spoke up, preoccupied with cleaning up the mess the guys had made in the kitchen, not noticing the tension building between Robb and Sansa. 

“Especially you two!” she added fiercely, pointing at her youngest two boys. 

“I do not want a repeat of your behavior from last night tomorrow, do you understand?” 

Theon had hit the nail on the head when he suggested Bran and Rickon had taken off to indulge in some underage drinking last night. The only thing they hadn't done was steal a bottle, instead Margaery’s uncle Tyrion was happy to steal it for them. 

“I think that's our cue to leave,” Bran said to Rickon, wanting to avoid the wrath of his mother. 

Both boys got up from their seats grabbing a bunch of snacks from the cupboard as they passed by, heading to the basement. 

“I'll go make sure there's only soda left in the fridge down there,” Ned told his wife following his son's downstairs. 

“Yeah I should be heading home myself,” Theon announced, “big day tomorrow.” He patted Robb on the shoulder as he passed by, wanting to dodge any further involvement with the uncomfortable situation that was growing around him. 

All the calm, and optimism Sansa had coming into the house minutes ago was gone. Jon wasn't there, and him deciding to take off early wasn't why. Robb wouldn't look at her now, and if anyone was paying attention they would see Sansa was glaring daggers at her brother, willing him to look back up at her, but he wouldn't, and that's what frightened her. 

Where Robb was trying to ignore the situation, Margaery was well aware of the unspoken battle going on between her fiancé and his sister. 

“Well I for one am ready for chick flicks, footed pajamas, and some beauty sleep. I want to be fresh as a daisy when I walk down that aisle tomorrow,” Margaery said wrapping her arms around Robb's neck leaning down planting a large kiss on his lips. 

“I love you, see you tomorrow, husband,” she whispered for only Robb to hear. 

Margaery turned, looking over to Arya, nodding for her to join. Arya didn’t need to be told this was their cue to leave as well. 

Robb felt like a coward, he couldn't even look at Sansa, she clearly expected Jon to be there, and knew he had something to do with why he wasn't. He knew he couldn't avoid telling Sansa any longer. 

“Mom, Sansa and I will finish up down here, you go on, you've done more than enough.” 

Catelyn turned around from the sink, drying her hands on a towel before stepping over to where her son was sitting, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Thank you Robb, I’m dying for a nice hot bath.” 

On her way out Catelyn stopped to give Sansa a hug and kissing her cheek as well.

“Goodnight you two,” and then she was gone, finally leaving just Robb sitting at the island and Sansa standing a few steps away. 

“Robb what’s going on?” Sansa wasted no time, her nervousness evident to Robb 

“I think I made a mistake Sansa, and if I did, I'm really sorry,” Robb sounded remorseful but Sansa didn’t know what for.

“You're kind of scaring me.” 

“I found out about Jon and you, about last night…., I think I may have jumped to conclusions about it,” he was having a hard time trying to explain what he did, he still wasn't exactly sure himself. 

"Robb spit it out.” 

“I told Jon about your promotion, about your moving to Dorne. He didn't seem to take it well.” 

Sansa moved closer to the island to brace herself up against it, closing her eyes, she felt sick. Over the last couple minutes she had been wracking her brain trying to figure out for the life of her what could have been said or happened this afternoon to explain Jon's absence, and her brother’s weariness. Not once did she think it had anything to do with Dorne. 

The week leading up to the wedding, and the last couple days especially she hadn't even thought about Dorne, or the promotion. Yes when it was first offered to her she was excited and proud of herself, she had hoped maybe it would be a fresh start. Especially since she wasn't particularly happy in King's Landing, not that anyone but Arya knew that. She had only confided in her sister a couple weeks ago that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to continue working with The Red Keep, unsure about the path she had chosen for herself. 

After last night Dorne didn't even feel like an option anymore, she knew where she belonged, and where she had belonged all along, and it was in Winterfell, with Jon. She hadn't had a chance to tell him any of that though. Now after she tells him she wouldn't leave, he hears she plans to move across the world. It probably felt a lot like when she told him about her plans to move across the country she thought, like history was repeating itself. 

“Sansa, I'm sorry.”

It wasn't until she felt one of her brothers hands wrap around her own that she was pulled out of her train of thought." 

“It's not your fault,” she assured him, seeing the worry written all over his face.

He didn't know about how she had been feeling, in his eyes she was a happy, young budding fashion designer, the world was her oyster, because that's what she wanted him to believe. There was a long pause, Robb didn't know what to say, and Sansa was trying to figure out what to do. 

“Robb, I need to borrow your car.” 

\--

Sansa sat on Jon’s porch for what felt like hours, waiting for him to come home, eventually she was forced to call Arya to get his phone number, she didn't want to have this conversation on the phone but she was desperate to talk to him, to clear up this whole mess, but her calls went unanswered. This is getting ridiculous she thought, it’s just a misunderstanding, the Dorne job was offered to her weeks ago, not yesterday. It happened before she came home, before she found out having Jon again was even an option. She could understand him being initially upset, and she could understand it probably felt like a really bad case of déjà vu, but this wasn’t the same as last time, this wasn’t going to be like last time, and if he just stuck around her parents long enough, or came home she could tell him that. 

Where the hell could he be, she wondered.

It was getting late and she knew she should probably just go home, it wasn’t like he was going to bail on tomorrow, but she couldn’t leave, and if she hadn't felt like a crazy woman sitting on his porch for hours, she certainly did now taking the key from under his mat and letting herself into his house. It wasn’t technically breaking and entering if you have the key right? She tried to convince herself, not to mention for some odd reason was she walked into his house she couldn't help but notice it felt more like home then the apartment she had lived in the last three years in King’s Landing. 

Sansa logically knew Jon wasn’t there but it didn't stop her from calling out his name as she wandered down the small hall peeking into each room to see if he would appear. 

“Jon, are you here?” 

She had planned to just go sit on her sofa, wait for him to come home there, but as she passed by his bedroom she couldn’t resist going in. His clothes from last night were still on the floor, his bed sheets still in disarray from when they were _both _in them last night. She was about to get lost in the memory of last night when she saw his cell on the nightstand.__

__

__Well I guess it’s good to know he wasn’t blatantly ignoring my calls, she thought. She didn’t think he had been back since he left this morning from the looks of it. She sat down on the bed, the side Jon had slept last night, running her hand over his pillow. I’ll just lay here a few minutes she told herself, bringing her head down onto his pillow, curling her legs up to her stomach._ _

The sheets smelt like him, smelt like her, and she didn’t want to think or believe this could be the last time she would find herself in them. The self doubt she felt from earlier that morning started to creep back, remembering how it felt when Jon told her he didn’t want Robb to know about them yet. At the time she thought there was more to it then he let on before he reassured their wasn't, now she wondered if her first instincts were right. Maybe her moving to Dorne was just an easy out for him, a good excuse for him to just pass off what happened between them last night as a drunken mistake, because why else would she be laying here right now alone without him?

Sansa’s mind was a mess, and her heart a wreck. The emotions from the last two days were catching up to her and she couldn’t stop the gut wrenching sobs that ripped through her whole body, unable to stop the flow of tears until sleep finally overtook her. 

\--

Jon couldn't bring himself to go back home. The memory of Sansa in his living room, in the kitchen, in his bedroom would be too much, he knew it, he was trying to hold it together, but he was angry, hurt, confused, and exhausted, all at once. He had so much running through his mind, he had no idea what to do, or think, and going back to that house right now would only confuse him more. So instead he found himself knocking at someone else's door. 

“Jon, hey, what a nice surprise, come in.” 

Daario was happily shocked when he opened his front door and found his nephew standing in front of him. 

“Dany we have a visitor,” he yelled towards the kitchen as he moved aside to let Jon in. 

“Jon!, it's so good to see you.” Daenerys said with a wide smile on her face, engulfing him in a huge hug. 

The three of them sat outside on Daenerys and Daario’s patio, enjoying the summer evening. It had been a couple of months since Jon had seen them, He had been busy with work, working overtime so he could take the week of Robb's wedding off. Daenerys was his aunt, and Daario his uncle by way of marriage technically, but based on their closeness in age the two of them were more like his siblings. They were his only family and the only place he could think to go to tonight.

They sat for a couple hours talking about work, movies they had seen, general easy going conversation, laughing and joking enjoying each others company. It was exactly what Jon needed to help clear his mind, as much as he could clear it. 

“Well I'm going to head in you two,” Daario announced after finishing the last of his beer, kissing his wife as he passed by.

“Don't be a stranger Jon," he said patting his nephew on the shoulder on his way into the house, leaving Jon and Daenerys alone. 

Daenerys had an inkling there was more to Jon's visit than just a simple stopping in to say hello. Not when tomorrow was Robb's wedding. Daario and her had been wondering all week how Jon was coping with Sansa coming back to town, she assumed not well if he was here tonight. 

“As much as I would like to think you just missed us, do you want to talk about the real reason you came by tonight?” Daenerys was anything but subtle. 

Jon let out a small laugh, taking a swig of his beer, he leaned back in his patio chair across from his aunt. 

“What? Can't I just want to visit my favorite aunt and uncle,” he said trying to deflect the situation. 

“We're your only aunt and uncle, and no, you didn't just decide to pop by the night before your best friend's wedding. Your best friend who's sister also happens to be your ex, who you haven't seen in years. So please can we just address the redhead in the room.” 

Jon was quiet for a moment, he knew he had come here not just to get away from home, and to clear his head. He needed to get his feelings out before he imploded and Daenerys was the only one he could talk to about Sansa. Even back when they were dating, Robb was his best friend, but he was also his girlfriend's brother, so when it came to Sansa, Daenerys was the one he turned to. 

“I had a plan Dany, I was going to keep my distance, be cordial and polite, but keep my distance. Nothing good could come of anything else, I knew that, but of course I didn't…, I couldn't.”

Jon's tone was angry, angry at himself, he was hunched over now, his elbows leaning on his knees, looking down at his beer, shaking his head.

“I told her!, I told her I couldn't handle it if she left again, she knew, she knew and she said she wouldn't, and I wanted to believe her.” 

There was a pause, but Daenerys remained quiet, allowing Jon to work out his thoughts for the moment. There was a shift in his tone when he spoke again, his anger turning more to sorrow, he looked defeated Daenerys thought. 

“I have loved her since I was sixteen years old, I have never stopped loving her, and ever since she left it feels like there has been a piece of me missing, and I have tried to fill it, with work, and with friends, but it stayed empty….., until last night. As soon as I saw her……, once I kissed her, everything felt like it came back into focus, I felt whole again.” 

Even with Jon's head down Daenerys could still hear the slight tremble in his voice, and see the small quiver of his chin. 

“If she leaves, that empty feeling, it's going to come back,” he stopped, trying to stop the tears that were welling up. 

“Except this time, now I know for certain, there is _nothing _, and _no one _else in this world that could fill it,” Jon looked up across to where his aunt was sitting quietly, his eyes red.____

“And she's going to leave Dany, she has to,” his voice finally cracked, unable to hold back the tears. 

Jon quickly wiped away the few tears that he couldn't stop from falling, looking back down, as his aunt moved from where she sat across from him to the chair beside him, taking one of his hands into hers, in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Jon, I don't know exactly what's happened between you two the last couple days, and I know the way she left, it would make it hard for you to trust what she says now, but Jon,” Daenerys squeezed his hand, making him look at her again, making sure she had his attention for what she said next. 

“I know that girl loved you, just as fiercely as you loved her, what makes you think she didn't mean it? Didn't mean it when she told you she would stay?” 

Jon sat back against his chair, pulling his hand out from his aunt's, regaining his composure. Not wanting to look and feel as vulnerable as he knew he did . 

“She's good at what she does, it's going to take her places, she was right to leave……, she doesn't belong here anymore," he said rather matter-of-factly, cutting himself off from the raw emotions he exposed minutes ago. 

Daenerys saw the change in Jon immediately, he let out what he needed to, and now he had put up a wall, an attempt to protect himself for when hehe would have to watch the woman he loves walk out of his life for the second time. It was just a facade, she knew it, he wouldn't let people see, but if Sansa left again, it would devastate him, and for that her heart broke for him. 

Before Daenerys could say or ask anything else Jon stood up waving his now empty beer bottle.

“I probably shouldn't drive, you mind if I crash on the couch?”

He had only had two beers over the course of a few hours, he could certainly drive, he just still wasn't prepared to return home quite yet. 

“Yes, of course, the bed in the spare room his made, you can stay there.” 

Daenerys knew it would be useless to try and push Jon to talk anymore, he came to talk to her because she didn’t push. 

“Thank you,” was the last thing he said, stopping only to kiss his aunt on the top of her head as he passed by. 

Jon was exhausted but couldn't sleep, he lay staring at the ceiling, his mind racing. Not about tomorrow, he couldn't bring himself to think about how he would handle tomorrow, he knew it was useless to try and prepare himself for that, and he didn't want to think about it anyways.

No, Jon kept thinking back to that day, how that day changed everything, they were young, impulsive, and he didn't really understand the consequences of his stubbornness. He kept replaying that fight over and over in his head, if he just tried to see things how she saw them, if he didn't get so stuck on the fact she didn't talk to him first, so many what ifs playing over in his mind. If he could just go back, if he had said something, anything, instead of saying nothing, and letting her walk out, if he had just told her about the house, or hell if he just said screw it, and went with her, because living without her sure as hell was harder than living in King's Landing would have been, that he was sure of.

If he had just did something, maybe things could have been different. He couldn't go back though, the chance to change things was gone, Sansa was on a different path now, a path that he couldn't follow, and he shouldn't try and change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than I would have liked but I was on holidays last week and family stuff took president. Hope you enjoy, and the next chapter should not take as long.


	13. Chapter 13

It was morning when Sansa finally woke, and just like yesterday when she rolled over, Jon wasn't there. A part of her hoped as she walked down the hall she would find him standing in the kitchen like she found him the previous morning, or even asleep on the couch, but she found neither. 

It was after 9:00am, he had stayed somewhere else last night and she couldn’t help but wonder where. She knew he had to come home soon; he had to be at her parents in a few hours. A large part of her wanted to wait him out, she had waited this long after all, but she knew her lack of presence back home would go noticed soon. She knew she had to leave, but the idea of leaving now suddenly scared her beyond belief, the fear that she could walk out that door and never be back terrified her. So just in case, she stopped slowly scanning the living room, as if trying to memorize every detail before she left, returning Jon's key under the mat. 

Sansa was so distracted by her thoughts that as she walked into her parent’s house she barely registered until she approached that Arya was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, in footed pajamas, coffee in hand, apparently waiting for her. 

“You know you look a lot like mom, sitting there, waiting to catch us coming in past curfew,” Sansa teased, sitting down next to her sister on the stairs, stealing her mug in desperate need of a caffeine fix. 

“Yeah but mom never had these cool pajamas,” Arya gestured to her rubber ducky onesie. 

“Appears I missed out on a killer pajama party.” 

Sansa felt guilty, remembering they were supposed to have a sister's slumber party with Margaery last night.

“I should go apologies to Marg, I should have been here with you guys last night.” 

“Marg isn’t upset, she understands why you had to leave. She was worried about you though, we both were, and judging from those puffy red eyes of yours, looks like maybe we had a reason to be. I take it things didn't go so well?” 

Arya felt uneasy about Sansa appearance, it was obvious she had cried herself to sleep. After Sansa left to go see Jon last night Robb told her what he had said to Jon to get him so rattled. She had assumed that when Sansa didn't come home last night that they had worked things out, but apparently that didn't seem to be the case. 

Sansa took another sip of Arya’s coffee, cupping the mug in the palms of her hands. 

“I can’t say things didn’t go well. They just didn't go, he never came home. 

“Oh,” was all Arya could really think to say, she didn’t see that one coming. 

"I fell asleep there, and he still hadn't come back before I left." 

Arya was surprised, she hadn't had a chance to talk to Sansa about what she was hoping would come of things with Jon, but she knew about Sansa not being happy in King's Landing, and selfishly she hoped Jon could be the push she needed to come home. She was pretty certain that was exactly what Jon would want as well; she couldn't understand why he had stayed away. 

Arya could do at the moment was shrug

“I don’t know what to say Sansa, the guy has never been that greatest communicator, he probably just needed to clear his head. Try not to worry, I'm sure you will get a chance to explain things to him today,” she tried to sound encouraging but even she knew her attempt was lacking. 

“I suppose,” 

Sansa was discouraged, the longer she went without talking to Jon, the worse she started to feel about what the outcome would be when she did. 

Arya stood up, holding her hand out for Sansa.

“Buck up sis, our brother is getting married today!” she said enthusiastically, trying to shake Sansa from her dreary state. 

Sansa took the hint, taking her sister hand. Arya pulled her up both physically and metaphorically.

“Let’s go get that bride ready then,” Sansa said forcing a smile. She had to put her problems with Jon on the back burner for now. 

\--

Jon was woken up by the sound of voices and laughter coming from the floor below, the sun was shining through the window onto his face, and into his eyes. He sat up squinting, bringing a hand up over his face, blocking the light; he had slept later than he planned. He ran his palms over his face and through his hair as he made his way down the stairs, he felt like he could sleep for days. 

When he turned into the kitchen his aunt was sitting at the breakfast nook, working on the crossword puzzle from the morning newspaper. She was horrible at them, but still she insisted on doing them. 

Chewing the end of her pencil with a bewildered look on her face Deanerys turned in her seat to face Daario, who was standing at the stove cooking breakfast.

“I need a six letter words for a mythical fire breathing creature.” 

Daario turned his head towards his wife, to see if she seriously needed help with this one, sad to see that she did. 

“Dragon!” he told her, shaking his head. “You really are bad at those.” 

Jon couldn't help but laugh, now making them aware his presence. 

“There he is, are you hungry Jon? Join us for breakfast?” Daario asked motioning for him to come and sit down. 

“Thanks, but I need to get going, I have to go home get cleaned up and head over to Robb’s soon.” Jon said shoving his hands in his pockets, feeling slightly uncomfortable after sharing everything he was feeling with Daenerys last night. 

Daenerys got up from where she was sitting, coming to give Jon a tight hug before he took off on them, like she knew he would.

“Good luck today,” she whispered to him well she still had him in her embrace. 

Jon pulled back from the hug, giving his aunt a smile and a nod in response. He turned to leave when Daenerys grabbed his forearm, stopping him before he got out of reach, making him turn back to look at her. 

Daenerys didn’t know exactly what had happened between Jon and Sansa since she returned. All she knew was Jon thought he had Sansa back, then something happened to make him doubt that was true. She did however remember what broke them apart in the first place and in reality she felt it had a lot less to do with a move to King's Landing and a lot more to do with them both being young, stubborn, and having too much pride. She didn't know if this situation was the same but just in case it was. 

"Jon, you know its okay to lose your pride over someone you love."

"Did you get that from one of your crosswords Dany?" Jon said mockingly, not sticking around to hear her answer. 

"It doesn't make it any less true!" she shouted at Jon’s back because as soon as the words were out of his mouth he was already down the hall on his way out the door, only turning to give a wave and slight smile, letting her know she hadn’t offended him, or overstepped. 

\--

Jon sat in his driveway looking up at his house for a moment before getting out of his car. Pull it together man; this is probably going to be the easiest part of your day he told himself, grabbing his key from under the mat to unlock his door. 

Jon had decided his best bet was not to linger, not to dwell, get in, get showered, and get out. His plan was working; he was in a desperate need of a shower, and the cold steady stream of water was the refresher he needed. 

As he made his way across the hall from the bathroom to his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, another towel in his hands messing through his damp hair, that’s when it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was his bedroom that did him in; he could smell her as soon as he walked in. Her scent was so strong it was like she had just been there he thought. His bed sheets still in shambles from their night together, his clothes scattered on the ground. The evidence that it was real, that she had really been there with him was all around. 

Jon sat down on the side of the bed, needing to take a breath, when he noticed his cell phone on the nightstand, the flashing blue light indicating he had a missed call, several missed calls he found, all from a long distance number that he didn’t recognize, it didn’t take him long to put together who it would be.

He assumed Robb had told her about their talk, plus she was expecting to see him again last night. She hadn’t left him a voicemail, probably thought it was impolite to break a man’s heart over the phone. 

Jon fell back against the bed bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know how the hell he was going to get through this wedding in one piece. He was hoping the night away would give him some clarity, help him to figure out how to he was going to watch the only woman he ever loved walk out of his life for the second time.

This would be harder than three years ago he realized. Back in college he was too young and to naive to realize he was actually losing Sansa when she left. He was stubborn and angry at her, and that got him through the first week or so. He thought it was black and white, he was right, and she was wrong. Once she saw that, she would come, apologize, and they would figure it out from there. He did not for one second think during those first weeks that they were really over; they loved each other to much for it to _ever _be over. She didn’t come apologize though, or make any efforts at all to fix things, she just moved on, like what they had meant nothing. After his anger subsided he was just left with heartache, and that empty feeling he told Daenerys about. He came to realize he had made mistakes that day too, but by then too much time had passed, and he had too much pride to go running after her.__

Daenerys words echoed in his mind, she had every reason to speculate his pride was getting in the way again, he wished that were true, because if it was just his pride keeping them apart now, his pride be damned, he would throw it out the window for another chance with her. Pride wasn’t what was keeping them apart now though. 

Three years was a long time, she had made a new life for herself, and he needed to accept that. He knew she still had love for him, which wasn’t making this any easier, but that didn’t change the fact that she didn’t want the same things she wanted years ago, the things that would have kept her in Winterfell, kept them together. Her dreams had changed and this promotion was the next step in fulfilling them, he knew he loved her enough not to try and take those away from her; he had to let her go. 

\--

The Starks house was chaotic when Jon arrived, he grabbed his suit garment bag from his back seat and went around the back of the house to avoid the chaos going on in the front of the house. There were people all over of the estate though, people rushing around setting up tents, and tables for the reception, others setting up chairs down by the Starks weir wood trees where the ceremony was to take place. 

Jon made his way up the Starks back deck, narrowly avoiding running into a man carrying what looked like a large centerpiece when he saw Ned. He was already dressed in his suit, a disgruntled look on his face, as he appeared to be taking survey of everything going on around him, when he noticed Jon approach him. 

“This all looks rather expensive doesn’t it?” Ned said as Jon came to stand beside him. 

“It doesn’t look cheap.” 

“Well good thing this is Robb’s wedding and not Sansa's, so I don’t have to pay for it.” Ned howled at his own joke, slapping Jon on the back, his laugh quickly dissipated when he realized joking about Sansa’s wedding with Jon probably was in bad taste. 

“Are Robb and the boys downstairs?” Jon asked, pretending not to notice how awkward Ned looked now. 

”Yeah, I’m sure Robb will be happy to see you, think the nerves are starting to kick in.”

His aren’t the only ones Jon thought to himself. The kitchen was just as chaotic as the backyard. The Starks kitchen was rather large but it looked like waiters and caters were falling over each other. He quickly made his way pass the chaos heading down the stairs to the basement. 

At least down there seemed to be a lot more peaceful. The Starks basement was practically the size of Jon’s house, it had a full bathroom, bedroom, and kitchenette. Robb and him practically lived down there when they were teenagers, and it looked like Bran and Rickon did now as well. 

The boy’s clothes were scattered all around, Bran and Rickon were sitting on the couch only half dressed for the wedding, playing Call of Duty. They seemed indifferent to their older brother who was burning a hole in the ground, pacing back and forth behind them, wringing his hands together. 

“Not getting cold feet are you?” Jon couldn’t help but ribb Robb, who for his part looked like he might throw up. 

“Oh thank god you’re here!” Robb's relief to see his best friend evident in his tone

”Why? Looks like your brothers have everything handled." Jon said as he swatted Rickon up the back of the head as he came up behind him and Bran, placing his suit down on the back of the couch. 

”Hey! what do you want us to do? Pull a car around for him?” Rickon shot Jon a quick dirty look before turning back to his game. 

”There’s going to be a lot of people out there; I have to stand in front of all those people, and try not to fuck up my vows, ” Robb sounded uneasy. 

Jon knew Robb wasn’t nervous about getting married, he was dying to marry Margaery, but if he had it his way they would have just eloped somewhere and avoided the spectacle. 

"Don’t worry about the people, you’re not doing this for them, you’re doing it for Marg, just focus on her, and you’ll be fine.”

Robb took a deep breath, Jon’s words putting him a bit more at ease. That’s when he remembered. 

”How about you? Are you going to be fine?” Robb hadn’t seen or spoke to Sansa since she left last night, he didn’t know where things stood with them now. 

”I’m fine! This is _your _day!” he impressed upon Robb.__

”Right” Robb nodded.

Robb had hoped his big mouth hadn't gotten in the way of whatever was happening with Sansa and Jon, but Jon was right, this was his day, more importantly Margaery's day and he couldn’t worry about that them right now.

" I'm going to go get dressed, then we will go get you married" Jon smiled, trying to lighten the mood, grabbing his suit to go change. 

\--

Upstairs Sansa and Arya had just finished helping Margaery get into her wedding dress, she looked like royalty, the backless white lace gown fit her frame perfectly, embroidered roses on the train was the perfect touch for Margaery’s taste. 

“Sansa it’s beautiful, I can never thank you enough for this.” Margaery beamed. 

“The dress doesn’t hold a candle to you Marg,” Sansa said, pinning Margaery’s vale into place in her hair. 

“All you girls look stunning!” Catelyn could feel herself getting choked up when she came into the room, seeing her daughters and soon to be daughter in law standing in their gowns. “The dresses are stunning Sansa,” she added coming in to hug each of them. 

“Oh mother, save it for the ceremony,” Arya squirmed in her mother tight embrace. 

“Alright, alright," Catelyn reluctantly let go of Arya. "It's that time anyway, Robb’s waiting for you,” she smiled at Margaery, before stepping out of the room, heading outside to take her seat. 

\--

Outside Robb, Jon, and Theon took their places as everyone began to take their seats, seeing the ceremony was about to begin. Once Margaery’s grandmother, Ned and Catelyn took their seats they knew the wedding procession would start soon. Jon looked over to Theon standing beside him, catching the obnoxious smirk on his face, winking over at Myrcella Baratheon. Myrcella for her part was sitting there giggling like a school girl, blushing. 

“What did I tell you about woman and weddings Snow,” Theon said rather pretentiously, raising his eyebrows up and down when he looked at Jon. 

Jon just rolled his eyes at Theon and looked back over to the groom; he could see Robb’s nerves were starting to get to him again standing in front of all this friends and family. 

“Just focus on her,” Jon said for only Robb to hear. 

Robb took a deep breath, and Jon could see some of the tension leave his shoulders. Suddenly the music began and all heads turned towards the edge of the path the bride would be making her way down. First though would be her bridesmaids. 

Jon thought Arya looked surprisingly comfortable in her pale, chiffon, A-line dress. Jon didn't care to know what kind of dress she was wearing but after spending four years with Sansa those were the types of things he just started to know. She probably designed the dress with Arya's taste in mind he thought. 

Arya was scanning the guest seated on Robb’s side of the aisle, when her face light up, she was trying not to be obvious, keeping her smile thin but her eyes stayed locked on the young dark haired man a few rows behind her parents. She was head over heels for Gendry, and was excited to have him here to be a part of this day with her. 

Jon tried not to think too much about the figure that was a few feet behind Arya, he couldn’t really see her yet with Arya front and center, and for that he was thankful, but all too quickly Arya turned to take her place at the altar and then, there she was. 

Jon jaw clenched and all the muscles in his body tightened just at the sight. His eyes raked over her body. Sansa had always been the most beautiful woman in the room to him but seeing her in that dress, walking down an aisle towards him, at a wedding. Well the parallels between this moment, and a moment he had dreamt of having with her for as long as he could remember was too much. Looking at her was tortuous, but he couldn’t tear his eyes off of her. Even as everyone turned to watch Margaery walk down towards Robb, his eyes stayed glued on Sansa.

\--

Sansa’s heart was racing waiting for her cue to head down the aisle. If she was honest with herself he had been thinking about what this moment would be like for weeks. She knew it would be hard before she came home, but now it seemed impossible.

Sansa had dreamt of her wedding day since she was a child, designed her dress in her head a dozen of times as her taste changed over the years, planned menu options, venues, you name it, she planned everything a hundred different times, a hundred different ways in her head. The only constant unwavering choice was that she would be marrying Jon. Before she started dating Jon the groom in her visions was some faceless, nameless prince charming type she had yet to meet, but then it was Jon, and only Jon. 

Now though, waiting to walk down towards him at a wedding that wasn't there's, thinking there was a strong possibility that there never would be a wedding that was theres, the idea of having to do this now just seemed cruel. She was desperately trying to blink back the tears that were starting to form. 

Sansa knew the only way she would be able to keep some dignity and not sob all the way down the aisle was to look anywhere but at him. Choosing to focus on her family, and on her friends as she made her way towards the alter, avoiding at all cost looking at the tall dark figure standing beside Robb. Once she made it to the alter she turned her focus to Margaery. 

As the officiant began to speak Sansa kept her head up, but her eyes down on her bouquet. After a few minutes the urge to look at Jon was starting to become too much too bare. So slowly she let her eyes begin to run up his body, he was devastatingly handsome in his black suit, just like she always imagined. She decided to chance a glance up to his face, not expecting to find his dark eyes locked on her. 

She held his gaze, trying desperately to read what was running through his mind behind those eyes, trying to make him see just with her look how much she loved him, but far too quickly he turned his head away, breaking the only connection she had with him since he left her the other morning. That was her undoing, the hot tears she had been trying to hold off now began to fall. Sansa closed her eyes tight, stopping anymore tears from falling. It was Robb's voice that pulled her from her thoughts, bringing her back to the moment, making her regain her composure, and bringing her focus where it belonged, on her brother.

Robb cleared his throat, finding his bearings, _focus on her _ran threw his head before he spoke. "Margaery, today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise you to be faithful and honest in every way, to encourage, and inspire you. I promise to love you when life seems easy and when it seems hard. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard."__

Margeary who also seemed to have trouble keeping her own tears from falling, although for a lot more joyous reason took a deep breath, repeating Robb's words back to him.

The ceremony was coming to an end, the officiant took the rings from Jon, giving them to Robb and Margeary to exchange. After a few more words and poems he finally declared them husband and wife. Before the officiant even finished saying the words "you may kiss the bride" Robb had pulled Margeary toward him, dipping her back and kissing her passionately, inciting loud cheers and howls from the crowd of guests who were now on their feet. 

Jon was not prepared for what was coming next, he watched Robb take his bride by the hand leading her down the aisle back up the path to wear the reception would continue, the crowd starting to follow behind them. He knew he was suppose to take Sansa's arm and follow, with Arya and Theon doing the same behind him, but as soon as he looked at her again, standing there at the altar across from him, he froze, he couldn't make himself move. Sansa's eyes wouldn't meet his, but she too seemed paralyzed on the spot as well.

Arya and Theon paused for only a moment, both realizing there was a lot going on between the maid of honor and best man at the moment, and it was probably best to leave them to deal with it. Theon moved around Jon reaching his hand out for Arya as she too moved past Sansa, only quickly casting a glance over her shoulder back at the pair as Theon and her made their way to catch up with everyone. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sansa watched Theon lead Arya away, still not able to look up at Jon. When he didn’t make any move to lead them down the altar after the ceremony, her heart started to race. He looked away from her so quickly when their eyes met during the ceremony, a sick feeling started to grow in her stomach. There was only Jon and her now, she forced herself to turn and look at him. 

Jon’s posture was stiff, he looked rigid, and his face gave nothing away. Sansa thought he looked much like he did when she first saw him again standing in her parent’s kitchen. There was a wall between them again, she could feel it. Now the questions was would she be able to get him to bring it down, and did he even want her to. 

Jon didn’t plan on this being the moment he talked to Sansa. He had planned to avoid this conversation till much later into the day. The idea of having to sit through dinner and a reception with her after this was not ideal, but once Robb and Margaery had stepped away and he was standing there in front of her, he froze. He wanted to stay in that moment, just a little longer. Standing at a wedding, across from the woman he loved. She looked so beautiful it took his breath away. He just got lost, and before he knew it they were suddenly alone. 

After the lengths Jon went to avoid her last night she thought for sure she would have to chase him down and force him to speak to her today. This though, this unnerved her. She wasn’t prepared for him to make it this easy for her. Maybe he decided now that the wedding itself was over he would get it over with and let her down easy. She shook the thought from her mind; she didn’t want to believe it. What they had was real, he loved her, she knew it. 

There was a long silence, they could hear the sound of music and people talking in the distance but the awkward silence between them was deafening. Sansa didn’t know where to start and Jon, he didn’t really have anything to say. 

“Jon, I need you to know - “

As the words started to come out of Sansa’s mouth Jon knew he couldn’t do it, he wasn’t ready to hear this, he had to go. So before she even got a sentence out he was done, without a word he headed off the altar and down the aisle. 

Sansa couldn’t believe it at first, was he really leaving, just like that, not willing to hear her out at all. 

“Jon!” she yelled angrily at his back, as he walked off away from her. 

Jon stopped with a heavy sigh at the sound of Sansa calling after him, turning around where he stood a few feet away from her he raised his hands in the air, almost pleading for her not to do this to him right now.

“This isn't the time Sansa.” 

“No, this isn't the time,” she said, her tone stern and her stare heated, taking the few step down the altar towards him but keeping a distance. 

“A more appropriate time would have been yesterday! But since you didn't return my calls, or go home last night, you’re not leaving me many options.” 

Jon furrowed his brow in confusion.

“How do you know I didn’t go home last night?” 

Sansa’s mouth fell open slightly. She didn’t mean to give herself away, but her anger, and frustration over the fact Jon kept avoiding speaking to her, it just slipped out. 

“I went looking for you, you wouldn’t return my calls, so I waited.” 

“You waited outside my house all night?” Jon was stunned by the idea. 

“Yes, and no.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“I waited all night, but not outside.” Sansa wasn’t embarrassed about breaking into Jon’s house; she wanted him to know what she went through last night. Well he was off god knows where avoiding her. She wanted him to know, especially since he seemed so flippant now about talking to her. She wanted him to know that she waited, all night, desperate to talk to him. 

Jon didn’t seem to be putting the pieces together; she noticed his confused look. 

“You don’t have the best security system, remember?” 

She broke into my house to wait for me all night, Jon was dumbfounded. Suddenly he remembered smelling her in his room this morning, and he wondered if she slept in his bed. He couldn’t bring himself to ask her though, the thought he could have came home last night and found her in his bed was to agonizing of an idea to be confirmed. 

He didn’t know what to think about what she did, but he knew he still didn’t want to do this now. So before Sansa said anything that could baffle him anymore he turned to walk away again. 

Sansa followed after him, not understanding why was he being so damn stubborn.

“Jon!, just let me explain! The Dorne job – “

Jon whipped around to face Sansa again, this time fuming, why couldn’t the bloody woman just take a hint and let this go for now.

“Were not together Sansa, you don’t owe me a damn explanation, and I don’t want one! Don’t you get it?” he practically growled out at her, his voice venomous. 

Jon’s words cut her like a knife. He had never spoken to her like that before. She was so taken aback that she literally staggered back a few steps in shock. 

As soon as the words came out of Jon’s mouth he regretted them. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh and he could see the hurt they caused Sansa immediately. He reached to grab for her as she went by. 

"Sansa, I didn’t mean –"

”Yes you did.” She bit back at him, pulling her arm away from where Jon reached for it as she moved past him. 

Jon stood and watched Sansa quickly stride back up the path, and away from him. Once she was out of view he sat down in one the chairs, running his palms over his face, quietly screaming into his hand in frustration before running his hands through his hair. He didn’t know exactly how he was going to handle things with Sansa but this definitely wasn’t how he wanted it. He didn’t mean to lash out at her; he couldn’t blame her for moving on with her life. He sat there for a minute, giving himself a chance to regain his composure before heading back up the path himself. 

\--

Sansa and Jon made sure to keep their distance from each other inside the reception tent during cocktail hour. Sansa tried mingling, and chatting with as many guests as possible to keep her mind off the damage Jon’s words did to her. She had a hard time paying much attention to anything anyone was saying to her. Most people just stopped her to say how much they loved the dresses she designed for the wedding party. Normally she would have been more appreciative of the compliments but right now her head felt like it was in a fog. It was only when she spotted Arya standing off to the side with strapping young man that she was able to genuinely smile. 

“So this must be the man that’s captured my sister’s heart," Sansa said as she approached her sister and her boyfriend Gendry. 

“Well she has certainly captured mine.” Gendry answered, looking down at Arya as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

“Gendry this is my sister, Sansa.” Arya introduced the pair, her face flushing from Gendry’s words and the public display of affection. It was something she wasn’t use to, nor something she really cared for until she met him. 

”It’s nice to finally meet you Sansa, I have heard a lot about you.” 

”All good I hope."

”For the most part,” he smirked with a small shrug of his shoulders, teasing Sansa. Earning himself a shove from Arya. 

”I knew it,” Sansa scowled at Arya, playing along.

Sansa liked Arya’s boyfriend, she could tell he wasn’t a pushover and could stand his ground. This was something any guy who dated Arya was going to need to keep her attention, and keep her on her toes. Arya dated but things never seemed to get serious for her. Sansa knew this guy was different just by the way she talked about him. Seeing her with him now, the way she looked at him. It reminded her of the way she always looked at Jon. Instinctively she started scanning the crowd for him. 

When she found him he was standing with Margaery’s already well on his way to tipsy uncle Tyrion, Theon, and her younger brothers. Whatever story Tyrion was telling had the boys in stitches because Jon was laughing, and he had a very rare gorgeous bright smile on face. 

She started thinking about what he said to her earlier. He told her they weren’t together, which was technically true, but only 48 hours ago they were making love and he wanted her to stay. How did things get so off-course?

Jon had spotted her now as well, looking back at her now, his smile was gone, replaced with a more blank expression. She couldn’t take it anymore, she excused herself from where she was standing with Gendry and Arya and left to get a drink from the bar. 

\--

Jon was thankful he happened upon Theon, Bran, and Rickon when he made his way back to join the rest of the wedding guest. They had called him over to meet Margaery's uncle. He had heard that Tyrion was a bit of drunk, but he didn't realize he was a rather humorous one. His knack for telling a good story was helping him momentarily forget about what an ass he was earlier with Sansa.

Tyrion currently was telling them about the time he fell in love with a stripper, who then wound up marrying his father. Jon hoped he was at least making half the story up as he went on, because if it were actually true it would be a lot sadder than it was funny.

"Damn man, no wonder you’re drunk all the time." Theon ribbed Tyrion. 

"It’s not easy being drunk all the time, everyone would do it if it were easy." Tyrion said rather earnestly, taking a sip of wine, wearing his ability to be a functioning drunk like a badge of honor. 

"Isn't he great!" Bran said, both Bran and Rickon seemed completely enamored with the man.

"He's something," Jon said shaking his head. 

"I'm rather fond of you boys as well." Tyrion sounded rather sincere, wobbling a little bit as he clasped a hand on Bran's shoulder. 

Theon and Jon couldn’t help but laugh, it was slightly disconcerting Bran and Rickon were idolizing this man, but watching the three of them was quite entertaining. 

He was still laughing when he looked up and spotted Sansa across the room. She walked away once she saw him notice her. He saw it before she turned though; she was hurt, because of him. She was just trying to be honest with him and for her efforts all he did was lash out at her.

\--

Sansa was waiting for her drink at the bar when Jon came up beside her. She didn't need to look up to know it was him. A part of her wanted to grab her drink and walk away; she was still hurt and angry about their earlier confrontation. More than both of those emotions though she was confused, and walking away wasn't going to give her any kind of clarity on what was happening to them. 

Jon still didn't want to have this conversation with Sansa. If he we're honest with himself he knew he would never be ready for it, but he couldn't let her beat herself up because of his inability to deal

"Sansa, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Looking up at him now some of Sansa’s anger washed away. She could see from the look in his eyes he was sorry. He wouldn't say it, she knew that. For all the amazing qualities Jon processed, for some reason saying he was sorry was never one of them. Not that he ever had much to apologize for during their relationship, but when he did he usually got away with telling her just with a look. Just like the one he was giving her now. How could he still look at her like that but an hour ago basically tell her they weren't anything anymore? All because of a promotion that she didn't want, that she received weeks ago? She was so aggravated not know what he was thinking, and why he wouldn't tell her. 

"What did I do that was so wrong?" Sansa's eyes searched Jon's for the answers he didn't seem to be able to give her. 

"Nothing Sansa, you did nothing wrong." Jon shook his head, resisting the urge to reach out to her. She looked and sounded so dejected; you would have thought he would have thought he was the one breaking her heart today. 

Just then the cascading lights that hung from the ceiling of the tent flashed on and off and a voice came over the speakers indicating it was time for everyone to take their seats. Jon let out a small sigh of relief, where Sansa pursed her eyes together in frustration of yet another thing getting in the way of them actually talking. 

\-- 

With Sansa and Jon seated on either side of Robb and Margaery at the head table it was easy for them to get through the dinner without either of them having to pay much attention to the other. Sansa couldn't help but watch Margaery and Robb, they were so in love. They could barely keep their hands off each other during the meal and guests toasts. If they weren't her brother and best friend, not to mention looked so nauseatingly happy, Sansa would have felt resentful having to sit there and endure the love fest well her love life seemed completely in shambles. 

Sansa turned her attention toward her sister seated next to her. Arya was completely fixated on the goings on over at her parents table. Gendry had been seated with their parents and younger siblings. With this being the first time in years Arya brought a boy around, needless to say her mother was all over Gendry. 

"If he can get through mothers interrogation, he's a keeper." Sansa couldn't help but needle Arya who looked like she was watching a car wreck.

"Oh he's a keeper," Arya said with a smile, still keeping a close eye on Gendry and her parents.

Just then Margaery and Robb stood, moving from their seats to the dance floor to take their first dance as husband and wife. There were only two empty seats between Jon and Sansa now. They both spared only a glance in each other’s direction. The space between them was relatively small but felt immeasurable.

"I thought it would be us first." Sansa said to Arya while watching Robb and Margaery's first dance.

"I know," Arya didn't have to ask Sansa what she meant, she was talking about her and Jon. Arya turned her head to look at her sister, who wore a pained expression.

"It still could be," Arya's tone was hopeful but Sansa felt anything but. 

Other people were now starting to join Robb and Margaery on the dance floor. Sansa saw her father lead her mother out; she still had tears in her eyes from watching Robb’s first dance. Soon after Gendry came over to stand between where Sansa and Arya were seated, laying a hand on Arya's shoulder. 

"May I have this dance?"

Arya smiled wide and took Gendry's hand, she paused half way out of her seat. Not sure if she should leave Sansa.

"you okay here?" 

"Of course."

Sansa motioned for the pair to go on, letting Arya know not to worry about her. She watched as Gendry led Arya onto the dance floor, taking her into his arms. They looked so at ease together swaying back and forth to the music. 

Jon hated dancing, which was understandable since he was so horrible at it. Every once and awhile though he would suck it up, and dance with her when the occasion called for it. He would have danced with her tonight she thought, if they were together. She looked over to where he was sitting a few minutes ago, he was gone now, his seat empty. Sansa was there alone.

\--

Theon had a tendency to be a bit immature and selfish at times but Jon was one of his best friends and he had an outside view of what had been going on with him and Sansa the last couple days. He could see the anxiety written all over Jon's face once the wall of Robb and Margaery was no longer between them as the newlyweds took their first dance. So he did what any friend would do, he asked him to hit the bar so Jon could bail out of the awkward situation. 

Theon ordered two shots to go with his and Jon's beers, ignoring Jon's refusal. 

"Oh come on, you’re doing this with me, here take it." Theon demanded, handing Jon a shot of whisky, holding another one for himself up in the air. 

"To Robb and Marg, another one bites the dust." Theon toasted to the new couple before slamming his shot back. 

"Very poetic," Jon muttered, with a small cough from the bitter taste of the whisky. 

"It's just you and me now buddy," Theon threw his arm over Jon's shoulder turning them around from the bar."

"That’s a depressing thought," Jon said jokingly.

As much as Theon could be a royal pain in the ass at times, he definitely had gotten Robb, Jon and himself into enough trouble over the years. Jon really appreciated Theon at times like these. He wasn't the guy to push you to talk, he was just there when you needed him, and right now Theon knew Jon needed him.

Jon noticed Theon perk up when he spotted Myrcella Baratheon amoung the crowd of guests, standing with a group of friends, her eyes fixed on Theon. 

"You know I heard weddings are a great place to meet woman," Jon said giving Theon a nudge with his shoulder, coaxing him to make his move. 

Theon chuckled, getting the green light from Jon to take off he grabbed his beer and headed towards where Myrcella was clearly waiting for him.

\--

Sansa still sat in her spot at the head table, pushing around a piece of wedding cake with her fork, ignoring the party going on around her. 

"Princess? Mind giving your old man a twirl on the dance floor?" Sansa's fathers voice came from above her shoulder, breaking her from her unwavering focus on the table in front of her.

"I thought you would never ask," Sansa's face light up looking up at her father.

Sansa rested her chin on her father’s shoulder, swaying back and forth to the music, finding a sort of comfort she was sure a daughter could only find in her father’s arms. Over his shoulder she could see Arya was finally getting a chance to introduce Gendry to Robb and Margaery. It was quiet between Sansa and her father for a little while, neither of them feeling the need to fill the silence. 

Ned had finished raising his older children, and felt he raised them well. He didn't feel the need to bud into their adult lives, trusting they would make the right choices for themselves, and when need be, learn from their mistakes. He was still there father though and he paid attention. 

"I love Jon Snow like a son, but if you need me to, I can hurt him." 

Sansa lifted her chin off her father’s shoulder, leaning back to see if she had heard him correctly, surprised to see that she had. All her life her father had always seemed to be in the know on the things her siblings and her thought they hid so well. She should have realized he would have some idea of what was going on with her now. She probably hadn't been hiding her emotions today as well as she thought. 

"I appreciate that dad, but I don't think that will be necessary," she offered him a small smile, before placing her chin back on his shoulder.

The father daughter dance finished without either of them saying another word. Sansa didn't really feeling like chatting and Ned seemed happy to just enjoy having a moment alone with his daughter. As the song ended Sansa kissed her father on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy, I needed that."

"Anytime sweetheart."

Sansa started to make her way off the dance floor, weaving through dance partners and small groups of people commiserating. Once she was about to step off the floor she looked up to see Jon standing in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He was clearly not there by accident; he had come looking for her. 

"Will you dance with me?" he asked taking the last few steps needed to bridge the gap between them.

"You don't like to dance."

"I know," he said taking her hand in his, leading her back through the crowd she had just passed by.

\--

After Theon left, Jon stayed at the bar, he knew he couldn't put it off much longer; he had to talk to Sansa. He searched the crowd to see if he could find her, finally spotting her on the dance floor with Ned. She liked to dance, and he could spend hours watching her dance back in college when she would drag him out, preferring to just enjoy the view than to actually partake himself. Begrudgingly he would from time to time dance with her when the music was slow and he didn't have to do much more than just hold her in his arms. Secretly he didn't mind those dances at all. 

He didn't want to let her go, but if he had to, he was going to do it different this time. Not a fight, not watching her walk out of his apartment angry. He didn't want the last memory they had of each other being that fight after the wedding ceremony. That was too much like last time. So as the music stopped, and Sansa's and Ned's dance came to an end, Jon took a deep breath, then went to have one last dance with Sansa. 

\--

Once Jon found an empty spot in the corner of the dance floor where he could feel as alone with Sansa as he could under the circumstances, he turned to face her, bringing the hand he had of hers up to hold against his chest, wrapping his free arm around her waist to bring her close against him. Sansa brought her free arm up around Jon's shoulder, pulling him in tight as she rested her face against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. 

They stood there barely moving to the music at all, just trying to hold on to each other for as long as they could. Sansa could feel the tension in Jon's shoulders and hear his heart beating at a rapid pace. She was scared of what it meant, scared to say anything. She felt herself tearing up, as she forced herself to pull back away from his chest to look up at him. As soon as she looked into his eyes her fears were confirmed.

"Jon.......," was all she could get out in a whimper, before he cut her off.

Jon took a minute to just hold her for the first time since he left her the other morning, when he thought he would get to hold her again every day. He leaned his head down, lightly kissing the top of her head, his eyes closed. He stayed like that until he felt her pull back to look at him. She was nervous; he could tell it pained her to have to tell him she couldn't stay. So to save her the trouble he stopped her. He couldn't change everything that had happened to bring them to this moment but he could at least take this chance to tell her everything he needed her to know. Jon brought both his hands up to Sansa's face, cupping her jaw in his palms. 

"Sansa...you've heard me tell you a thousand times that I love you....but you've never once heard me tell you I'm sorry." Jon's voice cracked slightly, but he quickly got his bearings and kept going, knowing if he stopped now he wouldn't be able to finish. 

"I'm sorry that when things started to happen for you I didn't support you better. I'm sorry I let you walk out of that apartment. I'm sorry I didn't come after you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our house, and if I could go back and change it all I would, but I can't. I know you have new dreams now and they’re starting to become real for you, and that's okay. I just want you to know Sansa, I need you to know that I love you. I have always loved you, and I always will love you....... I love you enough to let you go." 

Jon leaned down quickly capturing Sansa's mouth in a searing kiss. A kiss that he thought would need to last him a lifetime, not pulling away till until he was forced to take a breath, both of them gasping for air when their lips separated.

"Goodbye Sansa," he whispered against her lips, his hands still holding her jaw.

Then all to quickly his hands dropped, and he was gone, leaving Sansa standing there short of breath and speechless, her tears now flowing quickly down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was hard for me for a lot of reasons, this felt like what the whole story was building up to and also I feel like there is probably only one more chapter left. I'm feeling a little sad about that lol.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been one weeks since the wedding. Seven days, five hours, and approximately 45 minutes, Jon wasn't exactly sure anymore but it felt like an eternity since he said goodbye to Sansa. He knew it would be hard, the weeks, months, hell probably the years at this rate ahead of him. The coming to terms with and accepting the fact she was gone, for good this time. He knew there would be heartache; he knew there would be that empty feeling again too. He had hoped at least getting the chance to tell her everything he need to, letting her know that he would always love her and that he wanted her to happy first and foremost. Maybe that would help ease the pain, help him move on, but it didn't. 

What Jon wasn't prepared for was the nagging pain of regret that kept creeping into his mind. Since the minute he woke up from his alcohol induced coma the afternoon after the wedding he had fought the urge to rush back over to the Stark home, and beg her to stay before she could take back off for King's Landing, and inevitably Dorne. He kept replaying that last dance in his head. His telling Sansa he wouldn't try and make her choose that he would do the noble thing and step aside. He thought that he would see relief on her face, gratitude that he didn't hold it against her that she had promised him she would stay even though she knew she couldn't. She hadn't looked either of those things, actually he was pretty sure her face had more mirrored that of his. She was in tears; she looked like he was breaking her heart right along with his own. 

That was the thought that kept him awake at night, that maybe he made a mistake, maybe he had it all wrong. It's also what kept him looking at her phone number in the list of his missed calls from the night before the wedding. He had hit the call button a dozen times over the last week, only to quickly hang up before there was even a single ring. That was exactly what he was doing now, sitting on his couch when he heard a knock at the door.

He couldn't help the flutter of nerves in his stomach as he approached the door, the foolish thought maybe he would find Sansa standing there. Confirming his doubts about the choice he had made. It couldn't be though; she was in King's Landing, maybe Dorne by now, starting her new life. As he pulled open the door he couldn't hide his utter disappointment to find Tormund standing in front of him instead. 

"Happy to see me, I can tell." Tormund saw Jon's not so pleased expression as he answered the door. One hand on the door handle, his other leaning against the door frame blocking the entrance, making no effort to let him in. 

"Yes Tormund, please, do come in," he mocked as he pushed his way past Jon into the house. Fully aware he wasn’t going to be getting an invitation anytime in the near future. 

Tormund knew that Jon was in rough shape since the wedding. Based on the last time he spoke to Jon before it, he had thought Monday Jon would be strutting into the station on a high from his reconciliation with his ex. Apparently there was no reconciliation from he had gathered from what little he could get Jon to say about it. All week Jon was irritable, he was a downright prick to be honest. Jon was always known to be a bit broody but in a lot more endearing, and tolerable way. His current mood on the other hand had a lot more of misery likes company kind of feel to it. 

Tormund knew Jon was starting to get on everyone’s last nerve at the station and more importantly he was starting to irritate the hell out of him. His mood certainly wasn't improving over the week, if anything it was just getting worse and he refused to talk about what happened. So he figured he would come over here take him out, let him drown his sorrows, than give him a swift kick in the ass and tell him to cheer the fuck up, because he couldn’t take much more of this version of Jon. 

Walking into Jon’s house though he realized one piss up might not cut it. Considering the amount of empty beer bottles, and clothing scattered around his living room it seemed Jon was already trying, and failing at drowning his feelings. 

“What are you doing here Tormund?”

Jon started picking up the empties that were scattered around the room, kicking his dirty laundry into a pile in an attempt to clean up. He was never a neat freak but he knew now depressing his house probably looked to Tormund at the moment. He had taken both to drinking a few beers at night to help him sleep and basically living in his living room, still not able to sleep in his own bed. 

“You’ve been a miserable wanker all week, figured you could use some cheering up.

”Oh, well that’s a good start,” Jon yelled from the kitchen where he was piling up his empty beer bottles. 

“Come on, let’s go to the pub, get some food and I’ll buy you a decent beer.” Tormund told Jon bringing the last couple of empty bottles from the living room into the kitchen. 

“I don’t really feel much like going out.” Jon said turning to lean against his kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I didn’t think you did, but that’s all the more reason. 

Jon knew Tormund wasn’t going to let him out of this. Truth be told he didn’t feel like going out but sitting in the house wasn’t helping either. All week he was at least able to get out and go to work. Now thoug,h if he was forced to sit there all night with his thoughts, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself from getting drunk and stupidly dialing Sansa’s number. 

“Go on have a shower, because you need one!” Tormund knew he had won the battle when Jon hadn’t protested any further. “I’ll wait here and drink some of your cheap beer.” 

\--

Jon was surprised they were able to get through a couple pounds of wings and two beers before Tormund brought up the wedding. He started off easy enough, but Jon was a cop, just like Tormund and knew his tactics. He knew the interrogation would only get more intrusive. 

“So where did Robb and Marg take their honeymoon?” Tormund asked, still looking up at the screens behind the bar with ball game on. He purposely decided to sit at the bar, thinking it would be easier for both of them if they could focus on something other than each other. The comforting friend thing wasn’t exactly his forte, but since Robb was both away and the brother of the girl in question, Tormund decided to give it a shot for Jon’s sake. 

“There on a two week cruise,” Jon answered pushing his plate of wings away, his appetite starting to wane. 

Robb being gone on his honeymoon was the only silver lining in the situation. They talked almost every day for the most part but under the circumstances, Jon was glad to have a little distance from his best friend. Not wanting to have to explain what happened with Sansa just yet. He needed the couple weeks he would be gone to get his head screwed on straight. 

“So I take it his sister went back to King’s Landing?” 

“Yes, I imagine she did!” Jon said with both a sharp tone equally sharp sideways glance. 

Tormund knew his line of questioning would piss Jon off but he could take it. Clearly the man was drowning. He didn’t know Jon back when he was with this Sansa girl. All he knew was what little Robb had told him after he asked him about what happened with them. He was shocked when Jon suddenly broke up with Ygritte mostly because he wasn’t over Sansa, a girl from years ago. Jon also didn’t seem to show much interest in the number of woman that showed interest in him. Apparently there breakup had done a number on him according to Robb. She had always been the one that got away. From what Tormund could see when he met her in the club last week, the feeling was mutual. So he wanted to know what the hell went wrong, and more importantly what the hell it was going to take to snap Jon out of his misery. 

“Look man you come into the station miserable as all hell all week, all your willing to say about it is that she left. Clearly you’re not doing a good job of dealing with it, so screw the tough guy act and just tell me what the fuck happened.” Tormund had run out of all his tactfulness and cut to the chase. 

Jon gave no response; he stayed staring at the screens in front of them, his jaw clenched, Tormund’s words just getting him more heated. 

“What? She tells you she was just in for a drunken hookup? She has a boyfriend back home or something?” 

Tormund didn’t believe either of those scenarios but was hoping if he could at least get a rise out of Jon to get him talking; he seemed to be getting increasingly angry at him as he talked. 

“No, and no! Okay! She got a big promotion that meant she would be moving to Dorne. Robb let the information slip after I talked to you that morning.” Jon said looking back at Tormund again, in hopes that was the end of it. 

“Robb told you?”

“That’s what I said,” Jon was getting agitated. 

“What did she say about it?” 

There was a pause before Jon answered. He was getting annoyed with Tormund less because he was asking questions, and more because of the questions he was asking. He was treading into territory that had been haunting Jon all week. 

“She didn’t say anything…… I told her I knew she had to leave… and that I was okay with it, and that was it, I didn’t want her feeling guilty.” Jon turned back to the screens taking a large swig of his beer, hoping it would numb the sting that his words caused in his chest. 

“Did it ever occur to you she didn’t say anything about the promotion because when you asked her to stay, she planned to?” 

Jon pursed his eyes together; it made his stomach turn to hear someone else say something he had been trying so hard not to believe himself all week. 

“It’s her dream, this was everything she always wanted, she was going to go.” 

Jon sounded sure of himself but from the look on his face Tormund couldn’t tell who he was trying to convince him, or himself. 

“I guess you know her better than I do.”

Tormund was actually thinking Jon got spooked when Robb mentioned Sansa promotion. After what happened between them years ago, the idea that she would pick to stay with him never occurred to him. With hindsight being 20/20 maybe he was realizing perhaps he jumped the gun on assuming he knew what Sansa’s intentions were, and maybe that was what really had him spiraling now. 

”I’m going to head out, I promise to be less miserable come Monday.” Jon grimaced getting up from his seat, throwing on his leather jacket. 

“Hey, how does the saying go? It’s better to have loved and loss than to never have loved at all.” Tormund added trying to add levity to the situation before Jon took off. 

Jon leaned in close to his friend, “yeah think so? Try it sometime!” Jon’s voice was low and rigid. He then stepped by Tormund to head out of the pub.

“At least let me give you a lift,” Tormund shouted as Jon stalked off. 

”I’ll walk!” Jon only half turned his head to yell back in reply, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. 

Tormund grumbled, turning back towards the bar ordering another beer. "That went well," he said mostly to himself and also the bartender.

Jon kept his head down as he made his way past the crowd of people mingling around the bar. He almost didn’t even notice Arya till he looked up as he pushed through the exit at the exact time she and her boyfriend made their way through the entrance. She looked just as shocked to see him as he did her. They stopped, moving off to the side away from the entryway to keep out of the way of people coming and going. 

“Arya, hey, what are you doing here?” Jon had never felt awkward around Arya before but he could tell they both were a little uncomfortable at the moment. 

”Jon, hi…… um surprisingly, were here to meet Theon and Myrcella, a double date if you can believe it." Arya was caught off guard seeing Jon there, and felt uneasy under the circumstance. 

Suddenly she realized Gendry was there too. "Jon I don't think you've met Gendry, Gendry this is Jon... Sans, ugh, Robb's best friend. Arya was mentally kicking herself immediately for the slip; she was just so shocked to see him here after everything that happened with Sansa it just came out. Luckily Jon was nice enough to ignore it. 

"Nice to meet you," Jon offered his hand out to greet Gendry. 

"You as well, I didn't get a chance to meet you at the wedding," Gendry said shaking Jon's hand. 

Gendy couldn't see it but at the moment Arya was mortified, of all the things for him to say.

"Ugh, yea.... well I'm glad to have run into you two now."

Jon knew he should end the conversation there, let the couple go on with their night but something about seeing Arya made him feel close to Sansa. Arya and Sansa weren't particularly close when they were young, but as the years went on they started to appreciate the things that made them different from one another and once Sansa started college and wasn't around as much, he thought Arya started to appreciate her big sister more. Next to Margaery, Arya was Sansa best friend. If anyone could set his mind at ease that he was right to let Sansa go, it was Arya. 

Jon just stood there awkwardly staring at her. Arya thought he looked tired, like he had barely slept all week. Serves him right she thought. She wanted to be angry at him for what he pulled at the wedding with Sansa but he looked so lost right now. She knew he thought he was doing the right thing but it frustrated her beyond belief how badly he messed things up and unnecessarily hurt them both in the process, and now the way he was looking at her, it was like he was hoping she had the answers, to what she didn't know.

"Gendry would you mind going and grabbing us a table? I'll be in, in a minute.” She knew Jon needed to say something, and Gendry was at the wedding, so he wasn't oblivious as to what was going on. 

"Yeah, no problem. Nice to meet you Jon," Gendry gave Arya a knowing look before heading inside the pub. 

Arya stood there her arms crossed over her chest waiting for Jon to speak. She had sympathy for him, she could clearly see how hard the last week had been on him, but she had seen her sister too, and she looked worse. 

"Is she....she's happy, right?" Jon sounded nervous asking, one hand scratching through his hair like a nervous twitch. 

Arya huffed, shaking her head. There was a lot she wanted to say to Jon, mostly while grabbing him and shaking some sense into him. It was taking everything in her not to.

"No Jon, I wouldn't say she's happy, but I hope she will be, soon."

"I mean, she wanted that job in King's Landing so much, and now that opportunity in Dorne, she's living her dream, isn’t she?" Jon sounded anxious to get confirmation that he was right. It might have hurt Sansa to hurt him but this is what she wanted. 

"Maybe this is something you should have asked her, did that ever cross your mind?"

Arya sounded so much like Tormund did a few minutes earlier, and a lot like the thoughts that had been running through his mind all week. Jon thought he might be sick thinking maybe he had made a big mistake, the biggest of his life. Tormund didn't know Sansa but Arya did, he needed to know, and she could tell him. 

"Arya.......tell me I did the right thing, please." Jon stepped closer to Arya, almost pleading with her to tell him. 

She wanted to tell him everything, beat him over the head with the truth, that he had completely and utterly had not done the right thing, whatsoever. She couldn't tell him though, he would find out soon enough on his own. 

"I'm sorry Jon, but I can't tell you that."

Jon took a step back, feeling like all the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I should go," he said looking away from her down at the floor. He started to step back towards the exit. His head was reeling, going over every misstep he had made that weekend, wondering where he went wrong, when Arya yelled back to him, stopping him as he opened the door to leave. 

"Jon!...... you should go home."

Jon's eyebrows pinched together confused as to why Arya would say that, but he just nodded, he was headed home anyways. 

\--

4 Hours Earlier

Arya sat in her car, parked at the quick pickup area of the airport, keeping an eye out for Sansa. Her flight had landed twenty minutes ago so she knew she should be making her way out any minute. Soon she spotted her exiting the terminal. Arya got out, waving Sansa over to where she was parked. Sansa was struggling tugging two rather large suitcases and a large duffle bag behind her. 

Arya popped the trunk as Sansa approached, grabbing one of her suitcases to help her sister load the car quickly.

"You should have told me you had so much, I would have parked properly and come in and help you."

"It's okay, I managed," Sansa said through ragged breaths, exhausted after hauling her heavy luggage though the airport and into Arya's trunk.

"You think you own enough clothes?" Arya laughed closing the trunk, getting back into the car.

"I design them, what did you expect."

Arya rushed to get out of the pickup area; she knew she had been sitting there waiting longer than she was supposed to. Once they were out of the hectic airport and on the highway Arya looked over to where her sister sat. Sansa was staring out the window, she looked calm but Arya knew she had to be nervous.

"Are you sure about this?" Arya asked glancing back and forth between the road and her sister.

"I thought you wanted me to move home?" Sansa joked, looking from the passenger side window over to her sister.

"You know I'm ecstatic your coming home, the whole family is. That's not the part I'm wondering about."

Sansa entire family had seen from a distance what happened between Jon and her at Robb's wedding. It was late into the reception when it happened so she was easily able to excuse herself and went back to the house, refusing to speak to anyone who came looking for her that night.

She couldn't get away from them in the morning though. Her mother was so distraught not knowing what was going on, Sansa had no choice but sit her down and explain everything that had happened. Not just about Jon but about how she had been feeling about her job, about King's Landing, about wanting to move back home. 

She knew her mother would be supportive of whatever she wanted to do, that wasn't what kept her from telling her for so long. Before she came back that weekend she thought she couldn't come home again without Jon. She realized that night while she lay in her childhood bedroom crying, Winterfell was her home, and this was where she wanted to be, with or without Jon. She was doing this for her, not just for him. She wasn't sure how she would manage being in the same town as Jon and not being with him mind you, but she hoped she wouldn't have to find out.

"I mean, he has no idea, does he? It’s going to be quite a shock." Arya continued breaking Sansa from her thoughts. 

Where it had been a relief telling her parents about wanting to come back to Winterfell. Handling Jon was a completely different matter. Processing everything that had happened between them wasn’t easy. She knew why he did what he did but she couldn’t help but be angry with him for it. He made assumptions and decisions without even talking to her. Which she had to admit was something she did three years ago to him. 

She was still too upset the day following the wedding, she knew seeking him out then wasn’t a good idea. Her emotions were still raw and besides he had no intention on hearing her out the night prior, she didn’t think it would be much different a day later. So she decided to fly back to King’s Landing, handle what she needed to there. Jon had clearly thought out what he felt he needed to say to her that night, she would do the same. 

She knew he loved her; he had made that very clear, without question. Now she had to go make it very clear, with him was where she wanted to be, without question. 

”I imagine it will be but I can't risk him not listening to me. Hopefully the shock will shut him up long enough for me to say what I need to." Sansa said with a nervous laugh, she was confident in her decision but couldn't help but still worry a little about the outcome. This conversation would impact the rest of her life.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent, Sansa was preoccupied by something on her phone. Arya knew Sansa probably had a lot on her mind; her whole life had just been flipped upside down in a matter of a week. Arya had high hopes for how things would go for Jon and Sansa, but she had been wrong before.

"I need to make a stop in town, I have something to pickup." Sansa announced looking up from her cell over to Arya with a huge grin.

\--

Jon pulled out his cell as he stepped up onto his porch, staring at Sansa’s number again. He was overwhelmed by the memories of the prior weekend his whole walk home. About how beautiful she looked when he first saw her standing in her kitchen, about how jealous she got in the club after hearing about Ygritte. He thought about the look on her face when she saw this house for the first time, he thought about when she whispered that she wouldn’t leave before he made love to her again. About how great it felt having her in his arms, and bed. He thought about how she was more than willing to let Robb know about them the next morning and how she got insecure when he wasn’t. He thought about how she came here and waited for him all night. He thought about how his heart clenched watching he walk down that aisle towards him, and how he knew in that moment there would never be a wedding in his future that didn’t involve Sansa. He thought about how she tried so desperately to talk to him and he just blew her off convinced he knew what she was going to say. When in reality everything leading up to that moment had told him differently, he was just too damn scared to see it. It was all becoming so clear to him now. 

Jon went to grab his key from under his mat, not paying much attention to the fact it was missing. He must have forgot to lock up before he left he thought, stepping into the house and closing the front door with his foot, he finally looked up from where he had still be staring at Sansa's number. Only to see said girl right there in his living room. It felt like the world had stopped spinning when he saw her. 

Sansa was curled up asleep on his couch, Jon mouth fell open sucking in a deep breath, he took a step forward only to step back again, almost afraid if he got to close she would suddenly disappear. He stood there almost awe struck for a moment, this can't be real he thought. She must not have been asleep long because she stirred at the sound of his cell hitting the side table when he dropped it, and fully woke when he said her name. 

"Sansa?" he said it like he didn't believe it was her. 

Sansa eyes jolted open at the sound of her name, she hadn't meant to fall asleep but she had been waiting a couple hours and after the long flight she guessed the day just caught up to her. Sansa curved her neck up the pillow to look over where she heard Jon's voice. Quickly getting her wits together she shot up from the couch to stand only a few feet away from him. 

He didn't say anything, he just stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open, looking at her like he was staring at a ghost.

"I didn't mean to break in again, but you weren't home, obviously." Sansa was flustered, she had planned this out in her head but in her plan he was home when she showed up and hadn't instead been caught sleeping on his couch uninvited. 

Jon couldn't believe it; she was here and in an instant just at the sight of her all of his misery washed away. 

He went to move toward her "I can't bel -," she moved her hand up to stop him mid sentence, and mid stride.

"I have a few things I need to say to you, and I think it’s only fair you listen to me."

Jon stopped in his tracks, nodding in response. As much as he wanted to run over and kiss her, hold her in his arms and never let her go. He knew she deserved for him to stand there and listen to her, like he should have a week ago. 

"I would never choose Dorne over you. I never wanted Dorne, hell I never wanted King's Landing. Those were never my dreams Jon you know that!...... I knew that, I just forgot.... for one minute, three years ago, I forgot, and it ruined everything." As much as she tried Sansa couldn't hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes now.

She turned her head to the side, wiping them away quickly with the sleeve of her sweater. Jon wanted nothing more than to wipe them away for her. Tell he none of that matter now, he wasn't going to be so damn stubborn, this time it was going to be different, so he stayed still, he had to let her do this, he owed her that much. 

Sansa regained her composure, taking a deep breath, turning to face him again.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before I interviewed for that job, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before I accepted it. I'm sorry I took the bloody job at all. I'm sorry I got defensive when you called me out on making choices without you, I'm sorry that I stormed out of your apartment that day. I'm sorry I didn't suck up my pride and just come home when I realized how wrong I was." Sansa couldn't stop the flood of tears now, but made no efforts to hide them. 

I love you Jon, but I'm sorry I don’t love you the way you love me…………I don't love you enough to let you go. I love you just enough to hold onto you for dear life…….. I don't know how to let you go. I want that boutique, I want this house, and I want a life, with you."

Jon couldn't take it anymore; he quickly bridged the gap between them in a few strides, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into him. Sansa brought her palms up to his face, her fingers running up over his bristled jaw as he fiercely brought his mouth down on hers. Their teeth clanging together as he forced her mouth open with his tongue, tasting the salt from her tears on his lips. 

They stood there consumed with one another. Jon couldn't, and wouldn't stop kissing her. He was about to pick her up and carry her to _their _bedroom. Where he didn’t plan on them leaving for the remainder of the weekend, when he heard a noise come from down the hall.__

Jon’s lips pulled away from Sansa's when he felt something jumping at his leg. Looking down, he saw there was a small white husky pup, tangled in toilet paper nipping at his heels. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe I forgot! I got so flustered when I woke up, he totally slipped my mind. He must have gone adventuring when I fell asleep." Sansa gushed, pulling out of Jon's arms to bend down to pick up the puppy. The small husky was relishing her attention, licking Sansa's face.

"You bought a dog?" Jon's brow was furrowed in confusion. 

" I bought _us _a dog," she corrected him, her eyes focusing back on Jon. "You've always wanted one."__

"Yes, I have," he said with a large genuine smile, a smile he thought he hadn't smiled in years. He stepped back toward her one arm wrapping around her again, the other coming up to greet their new pup. 

He stood there, staring at her, she was really there, she was smiling, nuzzling a dog she bought for them because she knew he had wanted one since he was a kid, and because she wasn't going anywhere.

She was his, and he was hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took a week! I was actually going to hold off on posting it because although I said this was probably the end I am planning an epilogue chapter. There are some characters I want to revisit and after spending 15 chapters having Jon and Sansa apart, I want to revist them after the fact as well. So keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to everyone who have commented, they mean the world to me as a newbie and kept me motivated during this process.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!


	16. Epilogue

Three Years Later

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Arya leaped up into Gendry’s arms at the words, unable to resist finally kissing her newly pronounced husband. They were married in her parent’s yard just like Robb and Margaery three years ago, and Sansa and Jon just a little over a year after that. 

Sansa smiled as she watched Robb and Margaery walk hand and hand down the aisle with their twins, a son and daughter who were Arya’s ring bearer and flower girl. Olenna and Ben were just a little over a year old now and just beginning to master walking. 

Robb was in shock for weeks when he found out Margaery and him were expecting twins. It shouldn’t have been a great surprise really; he was a twin himself after all. It wasn’t until he found out it would be a boy and a girl, just like Sansa and him that it became real and even more exciting for him. It would be a lot of work they knew, he could remember Sansa and him running their parents raged as children but he also knew the amazing bond he had with Sansa and he was looking forward to his children having the same kind of kinship. 

It was then time for Jon to lead Sansa down the aisle and unlike at Robb’s wedding, he had no problems walking up to her, taking her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, after all these years she still took his breath away. Never as much as she did when he led her down the aisle on their wedding day have you. 

He had proposed less than a year after she moved back. He would have asked her the night he came home and found her sleeping on his couch, but he wanted to do it right. He needed to get her a ring; it took him six months to save for the one he wanted, the one he knew she deserved. Then he had to ask Ned for her hand. He was a lot more nervous than he expected he would be for that conversation. Ned was like a father to him but Sansa was his little girl, and he wondered if Ned would think he was rushing things by proposing so soon, considering they had only been back together a few months. Thankfully that didn’t seem to matter so much to Ned. He had told Jon he couldn’t imagine any other man asking him for Sansa’s hand, and couldn’t think of any other man he would be willing to give it to. Ned’s approval meant the world to Jon, the Stark’s had always felt like family and now they actually would be.

So on a snowy Sunday afternoon, while they were taking Ghost for a walk in the park, he got down on one knee and ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. Sansa must have felt much like he did about not wasting any more time because she was planning their wedding immediately. As soon as the snow thawed and spring took bloom they were married in the same spot as Robb, and now the same spot as Arya.

It was a sunny spring afternoon in May when he married Sansa, she was stunning in her beautiful white gown, that she designed of course. Everyone stared at her as she made her way up to the altar. He could hear the whispers of guest commenting on how beautiful she was, and while they all looked at her, she was looking at him, and he knew he was the luckiest man on earth. Robb who stood next to him had to remind him to breath. Jon remembered thinking this would be the best day of his life. That was until a rainy Saturday morning a month ago.

\--

Sansa sat at an empty table, taking a few minutes to herself to sit and relax after spending all day on her feet. She usually had ample amounts of energy but she found herself getting tired more easily these past weeks. It was nice to sit back and appreciate the view.

Arya had dragged Rickon onto the dance floor with her rather begrudgingly. He pretended to be miserable at first but once Bran and his new girlfriend Meera joined them when a more upbeat tune played they were all laughing and dancing up a storm. Although Arya and Sansa were close, the three younger Stark children had a bond of their own, much like Robb and Sansa’s.

Ned and Catelyn were sitting together; Ned was holding a very much passed out Ben and Catelyn was rocking a drowsy but not quite ready to leave the party Oleena while Margaery went up to the house to prepare her a bottle. Grandma and grandpa were relishing the time with their first grandchildren.

Just then Myrcella Baratheon went storming past where Sansa sat, grumbling something Sansa couldn’t quite make out under her breath. Theon was quick on her heels, yelling for Myrcella to stop. Sansa couldn’t stifle a small laugh, shaking her head at the sight. To say Theon and Myrcella had a tumultuous relationship the past three years was an understatement. They had broken up and gotten back together more time than Sansa could count. For whatever reason though the two of them couldn’t seem to let each other go. 

With the exception of Myrcella and Theon at the moment everyone was happy. Not just in the moment but things seemed to be falling nicely in place for her family.

Arya and Gendry just bought their first home together, not realizing how stressful buying a house and planning a wedding at the same time would be. It needed some renovations before they could move in so Jon and Daario had been over almost every weekend the last few months, trying to get it ready in time for them to be able to move in when Arya and Gendry returned from their honeymoon. 

Bran had just finished his first year of college and was in a new relationship. Rickon was finishing up his last year of high school and although it was an adjustment not having Bran with him it was good for them both to stand on their own. Not that they would be separated long, conveniently Rickon would be going to the same college as Bran in the fall and their father had already taken them out looking at apartments.

Sansa worried that her parents would be having some empty nest syndrome with Bran and Rickon’s departure, especially her mother. Luckily for them though Robb and Margaery’s children helped fill that void quickly. Besides with Sansa back in Winterfell all of their children were close by, and everyone came home for Sunday dinner almost every week.

Robb and Margaery looked like they never would leave their honeymoon stage, even after three years of marriage and the arrival of their twins, but they had always been that way. There was talk of them extending their family soon. Robb loved growing up in a big family and wanted the same for his own.

As for Jon and Sansa, it had taken more than a year after she moved back to get her boutique up and running and finally turning a profit. She had her fashion sense but it took her some time to get her head around the financial and business side of things. Luckily for her she had her father for help with that. 

The idea of running her own boutique and the actual reality of doing it were two very different things Sansa quickly found out. The first year was hard and stressful for her, and in turn stressful for Jon. He hated that he couldn’t do anything to help besides be as supportive as he could, which he was. She had moved home to be with him and deep down he worried she might regret it when she struggled with the new business.

It wasn’t until Sansa had to go back to King’s Landing for business that Jon’s insecurities surfaced for Sansa to see. The one good thing to come from her time in King’s Landing was the many contacts she made there. Sansa hoped she could use them to help her get the business off the ground, and after a few calls she had managed to arrange a meeting with a big chain that could potentially carry some of her designs. That trip would be the turning point for Sansa’s boutique. She got a big box chain to start making and carrying a line of her designs. That contract made sure she could keep her rent, and her one employee paid. While allowing Sansa to just focus on the custom designing that she loved. 

The day before she left for King’s Landing though Jon had become anxious. He made love to her that night and although that in itself was not a rare occurrence, this was different. He was slow and meticulous, like he was taking his time to memorize every inch of her body, and the feeling of her beneath him, like it would be their last time. It reminded her too much of their first time together when she came back for Robb’s wedding. She could feel the tension in his body as he lay beside her after.

They were already engaged by that point and although Jon knew how much she loved him apparently the trip back to King’s Landing had just brought back to many hurt feelings. He knew it was foolish but he couldn’t help the fear inside him that just maybe, she wouldn’t come back.

Sansa realized that night that as much as they both wanted to pretend their three years apart didn’t happen, they couldn't brush it under the rug and pick up like it had never happened, it did happen, and it had left an impact on them both. They couldn’t change what happened but they could learn from it.

A whole lot of pride, stubbornness, and miscommunication had kept them apart for too long and they wouldn’t let that happen again. They used the memory of their separation to remind them to not take what they had for granted and remind them that no matter how much they loved each other, being in love wasn’t always easy. Love is messy and its work but their love was worth it.

That trip to King’s Landing wasn’t the last time their separation came back to haunt them. There was an awkward encounter with Ygritte at a work Christmas party of Jon’s that had Sansa in a jealous rage. Jon was right, she was a nice enough woman and under different circumstances Sansa probably would have liked her. She was married with a child now and had clearly moved on from her short lived relationship with Jon but that didn’t stop Sansa’s green eyed monster coming out in a ravenous form. As soon as they got home from the party Sansa rather forcefully claimed Jon as her own. She left so many marks on him Jon had to tell the guys at work that Ghost got carried away when he was horsing around with their dog when the guys saw the marks on his body in the locker room. To Sansa’s embarrassment though of course Tormund knew better. He had seen the look in her eyes when she saw Ygritte at that party and endlessly teased her for weeks about it after. 

It was their wedding that seemed to finally put the past in the past for them. There was something about standing in front of their family and friends, vowing to love each other during the good and bad. Yes they had lost their way for a while, but they found their way back and they had never stopped loving each other. It was a fresh start; they were more than Jon and Sansa now. They were now husband and wife. 

Sansa’s eyes then drifted over to where Jon was standing, he was joking and laughing with Robb and Gendry. Gendry was an orphan and didn’t have any family. Arya had become his family and in hand so had the rest of the Stark clan, and so did Jon. Gendry had become close with Robb and Jon over the past few years; the three of them were like brothers.

As the music turned slow Sansa got a second wind and decided to go and steal her husband away for a dance before the night got away from them and she missed her opportunity. 

“Excuse me gentleman, but you owe me a dance.” Sansa said leaning into Jon’s side, wrapping her arms around his waist forcing his arm up over her shoulder.

“I’ve seen him dance, you sure you wouldn’t prefer I take you out for a spin.” Gendry tormented Jon on his inept dancing ability.

“Hey, you just married your own Stark woman, hands off mine Waters.” Jon nudged Gendry with his shoulder, handing his new brother-in-law his empty beer bottle as he passed by with Sansa. 

Jon found a spot on the dance floor for Sansa and him; he wrapped one arm around her waist as she put her arm up over his shoulder and around his neck. He took her free hand in his, holding their hands against his chest. 

“I saw you resting over there. Are you feeling ok? Is my baby making you nauseous again?” Jon couldn’t help but smile as he said it. 

“Keep your voice down! Someone could hear you.” Sansa lightly slapped the back of Jon’s neck. Her eyes widened in disbelief of his carelessness as she looked around to see if anyone had overheard.

“Let them hear, I’m going to be a dad! You should consider yourself lucky I haven’t screamed it from the rooftops yet.” Jon whispered into Sansa’s ear to appease her need for secrecy.

“Believe me it’s hard for me to, but I just want to wait till after Arya’s wedding. I don’t want to take any of the attention away from her.” 

“I know.” Jon pulled Sansa closer, running his fingers threw her hair, reassuring her he understood her reasons. 

“Besides, you did tell Dany and Daario, that should appease you for the time being.” Sansa playfully scolded Jon for previously letting the cat out of the bag when his aunt and uncle were over for a bbq the other weekend. 

“That’s not my fault, she guessed. You are showing just a little bit,” Jon couldn’t help but tease his wife.

“I am not!” Sansa practically growled in an attempt to keep from yelling as she pulled out of Jon’s arms, looking down at her still rather flat stomach. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Jon put his hands up in defense before pulling Sansa back into his arms. 

“We’ll tell them at next week’s Sunday dinner, when Arya and Gendry get back.” Sansa promised as she laid her head against Jon’s chest.

It was a month ago when Sansa took the pregnancy test. She had been so busy with helping Arya plan the wedding and trying to get her sisters dress finished in time she hadn’t even noticed she had missed her last two periods. Jon and her had stopped using protection in hopes of starting a family once things at the boutique were steady. They weren’t in any rush though so she hadn’t been tracking her cycle by any means. It wasn’t until she woke up nauseous two days in a row that the light bulb in her head went off. 

Jon was over the moon with excitement when she told him. He wanted to tell anyone and everyone right away. She made him promise to keep it between them until the pregnancy was confirmed with her doctor. It was just last week when they saw their baby for the first time on an ultrasound. Jon couldn’t take it anymore after that, and although he knew Sansa would understandably be upset if they told her family before Arya’s wedding, he immediately told Daenerys and Daario. She couldn’t begrudge him that, she was just as eager to tell someone. 

“I love you Sansa.” Jon whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head, pulling her even tighter against him, bringing Sansa out of her thoughts.

Sansa smiled, yes everything was falling into place perfectly.

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have come to the end, my first fic in the books 
> 
> I apologize because I know two weeks is not updating soon! Thank you again to everyone who had read and commented. I certainly appreciate it.


End file.
